


Метка — это наша красная нить

by iolka, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iolka/pseuds/iolka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Когда-то Баки сам решил, что буквы на его теле означают имя Стива. У Стива же инициалов Баки не было. До того, как он очнулся в новом веке.





	Метка — это наша красная нить

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: Мыльная опера в двух действиях. Мат (пара слов), Мпрег с (иметь продолжение мужские пары могут только в том случае, если являются соулмейтами. Каждый — по одному разу.). Упоминание спайдипула.

**Часть I**

— ...Я прошу прощения за этот маленький спектакль, но мы хотели вас вначале подготовить, — говорил представившийся Ником Фьюри. Он говорил еще что-то, много, но Стив его практически не слышал. Он как безумный оглядывал нечто похожее на Таймс-Сквер и не мог представить, что это все происходит с ним прямо сейчас. Это казалось продолжением долгого темного сна на грани смерти.

— ...Отложенное оживление... Может, сыворотка Эрскина, может, сильный холод... Вы в порядке?

Стив передернулся, когда краем глаза уловил движение Фьюри в свою сторону. Он с трудом выдавил из себя:

— Да, только... — и умолк.

Ему не хотелось говорить о том, что он чувствует. Не хотелось вообще ничего. Ни продолжать быть солдатом, ни продолжать сражаться. Стив сейчас остро жалел, что все же не умер.

В голове прояснилось, и воспоминания обрушились лавиной. Все силы уходили на то, чтобы выглядеть невозмутимо, спокойно. Чтобы не показать, насколько он был раздавлен.

Его привезли в штаб-квартиру, и в кабинете, совсем не похожем на кабинеты командиров, к которым он привык, Фьюри попросил располагаться поудобнее и вызвал через маленький черный аппарат, похожий на рацию, некоего Смитсона.

У Стива зародилось нехорошее предчувствие. Нет, не то чтобы нехорошие предчувствия (а также чувство опасности, недоумение, ужас от увиденного, и глухая выворачивающая душу боль от потери Баки) прошли. Просто ко всему этому коктейлю добавился еще и зуд на периферии, будто кто-то нашептывал, что проблемы только начинаются. Стив не сомневался, что это так. Он сожалел лишь о том, что, приняв решение уйти вслед за Баки, все же не сумел это сделать. Второй раз на это решиться сложнее. Да и способ, как показала практика, надо искать более... необратимый.

В кабинете появился еще один человек. Он был одет в костюм и ничем не напоминал доктора, как представил его Фьюри. «Вашего личного врача».

— Репродуктология — мой профиль, вообще-то, — поправил мягко Смитсон, присаживаясь напротив Стива. — Я исследую возможность «редактирования» ДНК на стадии зародыша, чтобы устранять наследственные болезни и другие дефекты, — «а также наделять сверхспособностями», — услышал Стив, потому что, судя по тому, что он успел понять за прошедшие полчаса, пока они ехали в машине с Фьюри, ЩИТ — это не просто организация, искавшая Капитана Америку.

Доктор, тем временем, продолжал:  
— И хотя репродуктология соулмейтов — это все же несколько другая область, мистер Фьюри любезно попросил меня заняться этими исследованиями и понаблюдать за вами, мистер Роджерс.

Стив, конечно, только что очнулся после семидесятилетней комы, но далеко не был дураком. Половина слов знакомые, вторую половину он слышал от Эрскина, так что мог понять суть. Проблема в другом.

— У меня не было соулмейта, — Стив криво улыбнулся. Ему показалось, что в зеркале его ухмылка сейчас была бы похожа на ухмылку Баки в первые дни после освобождения из плена.

Фьюри и Смитсон недоверчиво посмотрели на него.

— Обратите внимание на ваш левый бок почти под мышкой, — смущенно предложил Смитсон.

Стив недоверчиво вскинул брови, не стесняясь, стянул майку, и, уже понимая, что может там увидеть, опустил глаза.

На светлой коже светло-коричневые Дж.Б.Б. выглядели ярким пятном.  
У Стива перехватило горло.

— Буквы не красные, — хрипло выговорил он. — Не красные. Черт. Блядь. Блядь. Вот же черт.

Изнутри его скрутило болью, и она вырывалась наружу.

Стив сжался, словно пытаясь стать меньше, таким, каким был до сыворотки, изменившей его жизнь. Он склонился к коленям, что есть силы прижал руки к груди, где тупыми ударами пульсировала фантомная боль. Стива трясло, он задыхался, как в детстве от астмы, из глаз текли слезы, он плакал и смеялся, это была самая настоящая истерика, позорная и невозможная для такого человека, как он.

Две хлесткие пощечины от Фьюри отрезвили. Доктор предложил успокоительное и воды.

Стив еще всхлипывал и подхихикивал, но уже успокаивался. Ему было стыдно, но стыд мерк в сравнении с распускающимися внутри белыми цветами надежды.

— Однако. — Доктор покачал головой.

Стив глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь взять себя в руки.

— До сыворотки, да и после, у меня не было метки соулмейта. Тогда как у Баки она была. С.Г.Р. Но поскольку у меня не было ответной, мы думали, что это просто совпадение букв, такое же постоянно встречается… Баки не верил в другую свою пару, и потому мы были вместе.

— Значит, Джеймс Барнс? — нахмурившись, спросил Фьюри.

Стив осекся.  
— Я думал, вы знаете. Подождите… Что происходит? Расскажите мне, что произошло после моей смерти? Баки выжил. Вы нашли его? Или это… — Стив похолодел, перед глазами у него потемнело — казалось, он сейчас потеряет сознание. Большего позора все равно уже не будет.

Спас доктор Смитсон с пузырьком нашатыря.

Фьюри задумчиво крутил в руках черную коробочку маленькой рации.

— Барнс жив, Капитан. И он — точно твоя пара, если, конечно, ты перед тем, как залечь во льдах, не встретил другого Дж.Б.Б.

Стив растерянно покачал головой.  
— Я сейчас подумал, что это может быть кто-то, живущий сейчас, но с такими же инициалами…

Фьюри перебил:  
— Невозможно. И в доказательство здесь репродуктолог.

У Стива голова шла кругом ото всех сегодняшних потрясений.

— Не понимаю, зачем мне репродуктолог, — растерянно проговорил он.

— Насколько мне известно, в ваше время единственной возможностью иметь детей было встретить своего соулмейта. Как для мужских, так и для традиционных пар, которых все же было больше, — Фьюри сверлил Стива единственным глазом, и тон у него был жесткий, как наждак.

Стив кивнул. Ему было неуютно и больше всего сейчас хотелось домой, в свою квартиру в Бруклине, завернуться в тонкое одеяло на узкой скрипучей кровати и погоревать о Баки. Семьдесят лет назад он не позволил себе этого. Пообещал заняться этим после уничтожения Красного Черепа. А потом нашелся выход получше.

— Итак, — за время паузы доктор оживился. — Вы были в коме семьдесят лет, при этом подверглись глубокой заморозке. Но сыворотка в вашей крови поистине творит чудеса. Вы не только сами восстановились в полной мере, но и сохранили плод идеально здоровым.

Стиву показалось, что он оглох. Он переспросил.  
— Что?

— Именно это является доказательством того, что Барнс жив, — добавил Фьюри. — Общеизвестно, что иметь продолжение мужские пары могут только в том случае, если являются соулмейтами. Также общеизвестно, что при смерти соулмейта буквы из темных, если соулмейт не был найден, или светлых, если встреча состоялась, становятся красными. Вывод: Барнс ваш соулмейт, Капитан, и сейчас он жив. Правда, мы не знаем, где он. О нем ничего не известно с 1944 года. Но я сделаю запросы.

Стив кивнул, оглушенный информацией. Доктор Смитсон по разрешающему взмаху руки Фьюри продолжил рассказывать о беременности.

А Стив не мог себе позволить в это поверить. Ему казалось, что это все — сон. Затяжная галлюцинация перед смертью.

— Идеальный шестнадцатинедельный будущий человечек, на которого, на первый взгляд, заморозка совсем не повлияла. Он продолжает развиваться, что мы могли пронаблюдать в ту неделю, что вы провели уже размороженным, но во сне.

Они с Баки действительно все то время с Аццано и до поезда постоянно были вместе, команда со второй стоянки перестала оставлять место в палатке для Баки, он все равно спал у Стива.

Но доктор сказал, что плоду почти четыре месяца. Тогда почему Стив не чувствовал никаких изменений, свойственных тяжелым? Это никак не мешало сражаться в полную силу, спать урывками, питаться С-пайком.

— Я никогда даже не интересовался этой темой, — сказал Стив, выбрав паузу в восторженном монологе доктора. — Как это будет происходить? Я же… не приспособлен.

— Первые записи о подобном датируются вторым тысячелетием до нашей эры, и смертность среди мужчин гораздо ниже, чем среди женщин. Потому что ближе к концу срока повышаются регенеративные способности. В срок делается надрез — кесарево сечение. Затем все зашивается. В этой операции медицина не меняется на протяжении четырех тысяч лет, за исключением того, что раньше рану не зашивали, а закрывали, перевязывали чем-либо, позволяя зарасти самой. Роженик при этом должен был сохранять полную неподвижность. В вашем же случае риски и вовсе составляют меньше процента. У вас идеальный организм, мистер Роджерс. Все ресурсы человеческого тела во всем совершенстве. Я так думаю, вы и дальше не почувствуете изменений. Ни смещения центра тяжести, ни тошноты и странных вкусовых пристрастий, ни скачков гормонов. Да и роды пройдут без осложнений.

— Я удивлен, Капитан, — подал голос Фьюри, молча наблюдавший за реакцией Стива на слова доктора, — что вы этого не знаете. Потому что чуть ли не единственное, что доподлинно известно о сыворотке Эрскина, это то, что она сделана на основе исследований крови рожавших мужчин. Эрскин пытался добиться того же эффекта, который оказывают роды на мужчину, встретившего соулмейта, — сила, регенерация, скорость реакций.

Стив пребывал в прострации. Он почти не слушал Фьюри, только пытался осознать, что у него будет ребенок.

Ребенок от Баки. Частичка Баки. Прямо сейчас росла внутри.

Он сам родился без метки соулмейта, и был тверд в намерении ждать метки или умереть одиноким, но Сара была уверена, что однажды у него будут свои дети. Правда, больше они о таком не разговаривали, потому что поругались, едва ли не единственный раз в жизни.

Сейчас Стив пытался понять, что теперь делать с их с Баки ребенком. Ребенок осложнял попытки свести счеты с жизнью и поскорее оказаться вместе с Баки.

А еще через секунду до Стива окончательно дошло, что Баки жив. И ему теперь тоже надо было жить. И искать Баки.

Доктор еще долго что-то говорил, подключая к своим рассуждением внимательно наблюдавшего за Стивом Фьюри, но Стив их не слышал. Он пытался перекроить свой мир.

Перед тем, как его, наконец, оставили одного в комнате в «центре реабилитации», Стив попросил Фьюри начать поиски Баки.

Комната, куда его проводили, была совсем не похожа на ту, в которой он проснулся. Она выглядела непривычно — «современно», как пояснил провожатый, — только была лишена неизвестной и пока пугающей техники.

Когда провожатый и охрана ушли, Стив без сил опустился на кровать.

В ушах перестало звенеть, нос начал чувствовать запахи. И всем телом Стив слышал биение своего большого и здорового сердца.

В окна падал свет пасмурного дня, Стив смотрел на затянутое то ли облаками, то ли смогом небо и отчетливо понимал, что все изменилось. Он умер и попал в другой мир, в котором есть только тени привычного под ярким светом нового века.

Рядом нет и уже не будет дружеской поддержки верной команды. И пока не будет твердого плеча Баки, потому что его нужно отыскать, скорее всего — спасти. Пока что Стив один. Один, с растущим внутри ребенком.

До Стива дошло, что не далее как вчера — по внутреннему ощущению — он уверенно принял решение убить себя. Он все еще чувствовал сковывающий холод воды и льда. И страх.

Он никогда не боялся за себя, никогда не боялся, кроме как за Баки. Когда Баки не стало, бояться Стив прекратил вообще.  
А сейчас его накрыло, наконец, содеянным. Пониманием, что если бы у него получилось, Баки остался бы один. Со следующей мыслью Стив осознал, что Баки все эти годы — а прошло семьдесят лет! — все эти годы жил без Стива. Может, он уже древний старик, проживший полную боли жизнь без соулмейта, как клялся когда-то сделать, если Стива не станет. А может, все же отказался от своей клятвы, вняв не упрямству, а голосу разума, нашел хорошую девушку и сейчас счастлив в окружении внуков, детей и даже, может быть, правнуков?

От обоих вариантов у Стива заболело в груди. Боль когтями впилась в сердце, не давая дышать.

Стив пытался выплакать ее, но глаза были сухими, как и все те долгие дни после ущелья, разделившего жизнь на "до" и "после" во второй раз.

Стив пытался выкричать эту боль — но из открытого рта и сведенного судорогой горла рвался только едва слышный сип.

***

Джеймс Джозеф — в честь отца Стива и его собственного второго отца — появился на свет пять месяцев спустя.

Все это время Стив с некоторым недоумением наблюдал за наконец-то начавшим расти животом, и с ужасом, замешанным на благоговении, ощущал первые движения ребенка.

Он добросовестно исполнял все предписания врача, которые, как тот частенько признавался, были простыми предосторожностями, потому что все шло как по учебнику. Здоровье суперсолдата позволило без малейших усилий выносить малыша и оправиться в рекордные сроки.

Пока ребенок еще не родился, Стив учился взаимодействовать с новым миром. В частности и большинстве его интересовали способы поиска людей. Фьюри отрядил очень дружелюбного и терпеливого агента Коулсона, чтобы помочь Стиву освоиться. Филипп не уставал по нескольку раз объяснять одно и то же, ненавязчиво помогал советами и постепенно знакомил с новыми изобретениями человечества, начиная от еды и заканчивая культурой.

Джимми родился абсолютно здоровым, 10 из 10 по шкале Апгар. Не болел, кушал за троих, рос стандартно. Разве только что в крошечных кулачках уже сейчас хватало силы ломать пластиковые погремушки.

Через некоторое время Фьюри и доктор Смитсон, который вел беременность и делал операцию, попросили о встрече. Джеймс отправился на ежемесячный осмотр в компании няни-мутантки, работавшей на ЩИТ. Фьюри отрядил ее, когда Стив вернулся домой из клиники, и лично заверил Стива, что мисс Денверс предана только ему, а теперь и Стиву.

Сам Стив, обеспокоенный — несмотря на помощь Кэрол, он никогда еще не оставлял Джея дольше, чем на пять минут, — ушел на встречу с будущим начальством и доктором.

После взаимных приветствий и дежурных реплик слово взял доктор, поняв по взгляду Стива, что если не начнет говорить, все это плохо закончится.

— Как вы помните, сразу после родов мы брали образцы крови у вас и у вашего сына, а также исследовали материалы…

— С Джеймсом что-то не так? — нахмурился Стив.

— Нет, с ним все в порядке, — поспешил успокоить Смитсон. — Но дело в другом. В его крови мы нашли следы другой сыворотки. Весьма схожей по составу с той, что у вас в крови, — хотя никто до сих пор не может определить ее формулу. Но нам удалось точно понять, что формул в крови вашего сына две.

— И что это значит? — напрягся Стив.

Слово взял молчавший до этого Фьюри, напряженно сверливший Роджерса единственным глазом.

— Это значит, Стив, что твой соулмейт тоже был суперсолдатом. С наибольшей вероятностью — эксперименты проводили в Аццано.

В повисшей тишине послышался треск столешницы под побелевшими пальцами Стива.

— Баки не... Он не... — Стив глубоко вздохнул. — Он не был как я. Не изменился физически после плена. Раны заживали как на всех...

Фьюри перебил:  
— Скорее всего, та сыворотка — первоначальный вариант проекта «Оружие Икс». Они пытались воссоздать формулу и экспериментировали на людях. Их сыворотка активируется мощнейшим выбросом адреналина. И твой Барнс именно так и выжил, упав в ущелье с движущегося поезда. Поняв это, доктор Смитсон внимательнее изучил кровь твоего сына и заключил, что та, вторая сыворотка растворилась в первой, более сильной и совершенной, твоей. И ребенку ничего не угрожает, он суперсолдат, как и ты.

Стив почувствовал облегчение. Его все это время нервировало наличие сыворотки у Джеймса и непредсказуемость ее проявления. Теперь хотя бы все стало ясно.

А насчет Баки… Думать об этом сейчас, в кабинете Фьюри под его внимательным взглядом у Стива просто не было сил. Поэтому он поднялся и распрощался, почти бегом направляясь в сторону медицинского кабинета, где оставил сына.

Джимми смотрелся совсем крошечным в его огромных руках и почти ничего, на взгляд Стива, не весил. Стива он узнал, загулил что-то, крепко сжал подставленный палец и затих, носиком уткнувшись в теплое плечо. Стив внимательно выслушал педиатра, который сообщил ему то же, что Стив слышал на протяжении последних пяти месяцев, только по отношению к себе. Здоровье идеально. Все идет как по учебнику.

Джеймсу было полгода, когда на Нью-Йорк напали читаури.  
Стив не знал, каких богов благодарить за то, что он все откладывал и откладывал переезд из загородного домика ЩИТа в присмотренную квартирку в Бруклине.

***

Джимми был очень общительным ребенком. Мрачноватая поначалу, уже через несколько месяцев Кэрол в нем души не чаяла. Сложно было не полюбить это маленькое, улыбчивое и очень обаятельное солнышко.

Стив с первого взгляда на сына понял, что скрыть отцовство от тех, кто еще не знал, но видел когда-либо фотографии Баки Барнса, будет практически невозможно. Джеймс был почти точной копией Баки.

Живые глаза, карие — видимо, в кого-то из старших родственников, — вздернутый носик, который, как и у Баки, с возрастом выправится и станет очаровательно-тонким; пока широкий для маленького лица улыбчивый рот, который будет органично смотреться, когда лицо станет крупнее.

Стив, хоть и относился к своей беременности с недоверием и страшился первой встречи с ребенком — потому что никогда не думал, что это все же случится, — с первого взгляда влюбился в маленькую копию Баки.

А со временем, когда Стив понял, что и характером сын пошел во второго отца, любить его и воспитывать стало намного проще. Ведь Баки, его реакции и действия Стив знал до мельчайших деталей, и за годы вместе смог понять, как вести себя и что говорить в той или иной ситуации. Сейчас нужны были только поправки на возраст и время.

Поиски Баки ничего не дали. Такого человека в новом времени не существовало, и пусть алгоритмы по распознаванию лиц с камер со всего мира продолжали работать, Стив разочаровался в новых технологиях.

Он взял перерыв, чтобы поразмыслить над своей дальнейшей жизнью, и жил лишь сыном, забывая о себе и своей боли. Иначе — и он это признавал — не смог бы выжить. Слишком разные версии произошедшего роились в его голове. И только светлые буквы метки помогали ему держаться.

Стив продолжал быть солдатом, разве что стал аккуратнее, ведь теперь ему было к кому возвращаться. И отказывался от длительных миссий. Пара недель — потолок, и то он чувствовал себя очень виноватым, связываясь с Джимми по скайпу, чтобы пожелать спокойной ночи. Фьюри и Хилл, впрочем, старались вызывать его только непосредственно для действия. Со слежкой прекрасно справлялись Наташа, Клинт и другие специальные агенты.

***

Когда Фьюри проник в его квартиру, Стив едва не набросился на него. Подвергать опасности себя — это он еще мог вытерпеть, но не Джеймса. Никогда — Джеймса. Впрочем, Фьюри тут же успокоил — Джеймс был в безопасном месте с Кэрол, а их ждала проблема посерьезнее незаконного проникновения.

***

После случившегося на юго-восточной автостраде Стив даже не смог найти в себе силы, чтобы позвонить сыну, пожелать спокойной ночи, просто успокоить, сказав, что папа жив.  
Он находился в прострации, чувствовал себя оглушенным и растоптанным с тех пор, как понял, что именно произошло с его Баки.

Стив весь от головы до пальцев ног наполнился виной, сожалением и болью.

В ушах не умолкали крик падающего Баки, собственные слова, сказанные Сэму и Наташе во внедорожнике: «Он был жив, а я...», и то, что он не договорил — «…а я поверил в его смерть, не бросился искать сразу, потом и вовсе умер, и обрек на годы страданий».

***

Перед операцией по уничтожению хеликерриеров Фьюри отозвал Стива в сторону.

— Зимний Солдат ни разу за семьдесят лет не засветился на камерах. А если его и видел кто-то, оставшийся в живых, он все равно носил маску. Мне даже в голову не пришло, что Солдата могли сделать из Барнса. Он появился в начале пятидесятых, и с тех пор бесследно исчезал после каждого своего дела. В ЩИТе есть папка, а в ней два листа — список его предполагаемых жертв. И портрет, нарисованный со слов видевшего его издалека агента.

— А если бы вы знали, что это Баки, то сказали бы? — Стив прямо смотрел в лицо Фьюри, всем видом требуя ответить честно.

Фьюри осекся.

— Может быть, — сказал он, наконец. — Если бы был уверен, что ты не кинешься его спасать.

— То есть не сказали бы, — резюмировал Стив.

***

На дамбе было ветрено, но Стив давно уже не мерз. С сорок третьего года. А до того — у него всегда был Баки, горячий как печка, и всегда можно было подойти и сунуть озябшие пальцы под рубашку или прижаться замерзшими ступнями к теплым ногам. В последние годы Стиву очень не хватало этого безмолвного осознания того, что Баки рядом, в пределах досягаемости в любую минуту.

Тогда, в сорок третьем, он и не представлял, насколько привык к этому за всю жизнь. Проведя несколько месяцев в одиночестве, пока Баки был в тренировочном лагере, Стив был готов отдать все, только чтобы больше не расставаться с Баки. Это, пожалуй, было главнейшей из всех причин, побудивших его записаться в армию, а потом и в эксперимент Эрскина.

А теперь, проведя уже почти три года в тщетных поисках, единственное, чего Стив хотел — это чтобы Баки был рядом. Плечом к плечу.

Погруженный в размышления, Стив не услышал, как подошел Сэм.

— Он тоже там будет.

— Я знаю.

— Тот, кем он был раньше, уже не вернется. Ты должен его остановить. А не стараться спасти.

— Я не уверен, что смогу.

— Он сам не даст тебе выбора. Он не помнит тебя, — с горячностью возразил Сэм.

— Вспомнит, — уверенно заявил Стив, посмотрев Сэму в глаза. — Он мой соулмейт. Он не может не вспомнить.

Таким ошарашенным Стив Сэма не видел никогда.

— Да не может быть!

Стив пожал плечами, улыбаясь.

— Мало кто знает. Фьюри, Мария, один доктор и еще один человек. Об остальных я не уверен, хотя все возможно. Я это не афиширую, как ты понимаешь.

Сэм все еще не выглядел отошедшим от шока, Стив слабо улыбнулся, потом снова помрачнел и, уходя, бросил:

— Готовься. Пора.

***

Когда Стив смог, наконец, вернуться домой после хелликерриеров, он просто очень долго обнимал спящего сына. И благодарил провидение за то, что Джимми не спрашивал пока о втором отце или матери. Теперь у Стива был ответ, но все равно не было слов, чтобы ответить на каждое из тысячи детских почемучек, в возраст которых Джеймс как раз вступал.

***

Через год, глядя на счастливого Клинта, поднявшего на руки дочь и обнимавшего сына, затем и целующего жену, беременную третьим ребенком, Стив ощутил острую тоску по сыну. Хотел было позвонить, но одернул себя — Альтрон мог отследить сигнал, а меньше всего нужно было дарить ему рычаг давления на Стива. Он успокаивал себя тем, что с Кэрол Джейми в безопасности, что она сможет его защитить, где бы они ни прятались.

Стив только надеялся, что Кэрол хватит ума не использовать документы и прикрытия, выданные ЩИТом, потому что вся информация была в рассекреченных базах, надеялся, что она найдет способ достать новые удостоверения личности и сможет защитить Джеймса…

Мысли скакали с одного на другое, кругом повторяясь, беспокойство за сына сдавливало грудь и не давало спокойно дышать, и, чтобы сбросить напряжение, Стив ушел во двор рубить дрова, едва Клинт заикнулся о такой необходимости.

Перед глазами стояло кошмарное видение, показанное Вандой — мертвый Баки в ущелье на снегу, окончательно мертвый, без всякой надежды на сыворотку, и постаревший Джейми, седой, морщинистый, умирающий от закономерных человеческих причин, стоящий перед зеркалом, где рядом отражался все еще молодой и полный сил Стив, и спрашивающий «Почему, папа?». Кошмар повторялся каждый раз, когда Стив закрывал глаза.

Ванда убрала его с повтора только через пару месяцев после того, как все закончилось и начались тренировки Новых Мстителей. Она просила прощения, Стив его дал, но, в общем-то, видел, что оно ей до лампочки — ведь Пьетро был мертв.

***

Когда встал вопрос о Заковианском соглашении, Стив первым делом попросил Кэрол спрятать Джеймса. Не хотел, чтобы его могли шантажировать сыном, хотя о нем практически никто не знал. Кэрол, все еще верная Фьюри и Стиву, и ушедшая после развала ЩИТа в тень, не подвела — она и Джеймс исчезли, как и не было. Прощаясь, она заставила Стива запомнить номер неотслеживаемого телефона, на который тот должен был позвонить, когда все закончится, собрала Джеймса и была такова. Стив и понятия не имел, где они.

События вновь, как и каждый раз, когда его жизнь круто менялась, завертелись с бешеной скоростью. Вернулись кошмары, хоть и Ванда была ни при чем. Теперь добавились картины Баки за решеткой, Баки на электрическом стуле, Баки на скамье подсудимых…

Видеть Баки в камере было почти физически больно — это было словно оживший кошмар.

И как удар в солнечное сплетение было наблюдать, как Баки снова превратился в машину-убийцу и никого не узнавал. Стиву с трудом удалось его удержать, и, когда Баки потерял сознание от удара об воду, Стив испытал облегчение, потому что ему не придется больше бить Баки. Вынести это было выше его сил.

Когда Баки сказал, что помнит его, с плеч Стива будто сбросило Эверест — и затопило изнутри солнечным и мягким, каким он всегда ощущал любовь Баки, и Стив практически чувствовал, как вина и беспомощность перед заложенной в голову Баки программой, давившие на него, отступили перед этим светом.

Баки помнил. Баки снова с ним. Стив пытался улыбнуться, но лицевые мышцы сводило судорогой. Ему нужно было время прийти в себя и осознать случившееся. Время, которого у них не было. Стив отложил все на потом. Главное сейчас — Сибирь и план лжепсихиатра.

В джете по пути на базу в Сибири, когда Баки произнес:  
— Сомневаюсь, что я стою всего этого.

Стив одновременно сказал:  
— У нас есть сын.

И Баки осекся. Глаза у него стали круглые, и это напомнило Стиву тот день, когда он показал Баки свои рисунки в первый раз. Тогда тот так же пораженно разглядывал портреты людей, кошек, собак, улицы Бруклина, а в глазах у него шок сменялся восхищением пополам с гордостью.

Он улыбнулся, и морщинки лучиками разбежались от его глаз, совсем как раньше.

— Значит, я был прав. Я всегда знал, что ты — мой.

— Твоих инициалов не было, — Стив слабо улыбнулся и достал из нагрудного практически незаметного кармана, подшитого по его личной просьбе, небольшое фото Джея. — Не знаю, когда они проявились, я ведь не приглядывался, и не раздевался полностью, кажется, с самого сорок третьего. Но когда я очнулся здесь, они уже были.

— Может, их и не было видно на твоем теле, — начал Баки. — Но я всегда знал, что они там.

Стив перевел джет в режим автопилотирования и сел рядом с Баки, протягивая ему фото.

— Пока не взял его первый раз на руки, поверить не мог, что ты и я — действительно соулмейты. Он вместе со мной провел все эти годы во льдах. Но сумел выжить благодаря нашим сывороткам.

Баки тепло улыбался, поглаживая лицо широко улыбавшегося Джеймса на фото. Оно было сделано в прошлом месяце, в последние спокойные выходные перед операцией в Лагосе.

— Я назвал его Джеймсом. Джимми, — Стив чувствовал огромный комок в горле, мешавший говорить. — Он очень на тебя похож.

— Значит, ты теперь отстрелялся, — Баки криво улыбнулся, переводя взгляд на Стива.

Стив не сразу понял смысл фразы, а когда до него дошло, мягко толкнул Баки в плечо.

— Зато ты — нет. Так что в следующие разы ты только сверху.

— Да я и так, — рассмеялся Баки, взъерошив его волосы. — Знали бы люди, какая развратная куколка их любимый Капитан.

Стив покраснел, улыбаясь при этом так широко, что болели щеки, и ему казалось, что Баки практически может увидеть мультяшные сердечки в его глазах.

— Придурок.

— Сопляк.

— Люблю тебя.

— И я тебя.

Оставшиеся несколько часов полета Стив рассказывал о Джеймсе, тесно прижавшись бедром и плечом к Баки и переплетя их пальцы.

***

Когда Стив с Баки добрались до Ваканды и Баки принял решение остаться в криокамере, Стив едва сдержался, чтобы не врезать ему как следует.

Остановило только то, что Баки явно не понимал, почему Стив против.

Частью сознания Стив понимал, как опасны триггеры в голове Баки. Да он и сам видел их действие — ничего хорошего. Но объяснить себе — это одно. А принять выбор сердцем — совершенно другое.

Стив хотел, чтобы Баки постоянно был с ним, был его. Наконец, через столько лет, действительно иметь право на Баки — это значило для Стива буквально все.

Начиная с тридцать шестого года, когда Баки принял решение быть вместе за них двоих, Стив опасался, ждал каждый день, что Баки вот-вот встретит предназначенного или предназначенную ему СГР и оставит Стива одного. А теперь, имея неоспоримые подтверждения связи, Стив наконец-то мог вздохнуть с облегчением.

Пока летели с Т'Чаллой в Ваканду, промывали раны и перевязывали самые серьёзные, они сидели рядом, вжимались друг в друга так, словно, если допустить хоть щелочку между ними, мир рухнет. И Стив был безгранично счастлив. Голова была блаженно пустой, тело ощущало только пульсацию заживающих ран и тепло, волнами распространявшееся от тех мест, где они с Баки соприкасались.

Баки был рядом, с теплыми серыми глазами, заросший щетиной, пахнувший металлом, кровью и собой — самым любимым на свете запахом. И смотрел, как на величайшую драгоценность, что оказалась каким-то чудом в его руках. Прикасался осторожно, чтобы не повредить синякам и царапинам на лице, переплетал сбитые пальцы единственной руки с пальцами Стива, такими же израненными. Стив готов был сидеть так вечно.

Когда они прилетели, Стив просто не смог заставить себя отпустить руку Баки — боялся, что это будет последним, что он сделает перед тем, как они опять расстанутся. Баки взял его лицо живой рукой, погладил по щеке и пообещал, что все будет хорошо и они наконец-то в безопасности. Он ушел вслед за врачами, и двойные белые двери скрыли его от растерянного Стива, на щеке которого еще горело прикосновение пальцев Баки.

Стив как чувствовал — после оказания настоящей медицинской помощи Баки попросил отдельную комнату. Это было первым ударом, ударом в мягкое и беззащитное. Стив сумел справиться с собой, решив, что после всего пережитого Баки нужно немного времени и личного пространства.

А теперь, спустя несколько дней молчания и отстраненности, которые тянулись для Стива бесконечно, еще и криокамера.

Эти дни, пока заживали раны, Стив ждал от Баки хоть полслова, жест, взгляд — что угодно, чтобы понять, что он нужен, важен.

И получил. Еще один удар.

А ведь за эти дни они даже парой десятков слов не перекинулись. Баки всеми способами избегал его.

***

— Я завидую, Барнсу, капитан.

— Ваше Величество, — Стив резко развернулся, занимая оборонительную стойку — он глубоко ушел в свои мысли, созерцая джунгли за окном, и не услышал, как подошёл Т'Чалла.

Король приподнял пустые руки, обозначая добрые намерения, и Стив расслабился.

— Завидуете? Почему?

Т'Чалла подошел к окну, тоже глядя в туманные сегодня джунгли. Когда он говорил, он делал долгие паузы между фразами, будто хотел, чтобы за это время Стив постиг некий скрытый смысл.

— Даже в твое время было сложно найти свою пару. Сейчас же это практически невозможно. У большинства чистые тела, а среди тех, кто имеет метку, слишком много совпадений инициалов, и слишком часто люди, все же находящие пару, просто не хотят быть с таким некрасивым, или не успешным, или больным человеком. Предают. Не хотят бороться за истинное счастье. Всю жизнь довольствуются суррогатом. Барнсу невероятно повезло. Сильный, умный партнер. Бьющийся за соулмейта, на его стороне, до самого конца.

Стив передернул плечами, будто сбрасывая ярлыки, которые нацепил на него Т'Чалла.

— Это не потому, что он мой соулмейт. Я сделал бы это для любого из тех, кого считаю друзьями.

Т'Чалла слегка повел бровью.

— В любом случае. Это дорогого стоит. Найти того, кто тоже ждал. Кто не откажется быть с тобой, зная все твои недостатки.

— Баки сам меня выбрал. На мне не было его инициалов. Они появились уже здесь, после того, как меня нашли.

Стив не знал, почему он сказал это, раскрыл тайну. Но горечь в словах Т'Чаллы ощущалась даже у Стива на языке. Т'Чалла долго, внимательно смотрел Стиву в глаза. Стив не мог ничего прочитать, лишь смотрел в ответ, честно и прямо.

— Иногда я сожалею, что родился так поздно и не смогу найти себе поддержку и опору, — произнес Т'Чалла. — В нашей семье соулмейта принято начинать искать в четырнадцатый день рождения. Мой соулмейт умер, когда мне было двенадцать.

Они оба молчали. Стив всеми силами старался не показать пронизывающие его сочувствие и сожаление.

— Кто-то когда-то мне сказал, что соулмейт может меняться в течение жизни. Может родиться новый. Или пути судьбы расходятся, и у обоих из пары меняется соулмейт. Никто ведь до сих пор не знает, как и почему появляются соулмейты, — помявшись, рассказал Стив.

Т'Чалла повернул голову и встретил взгляд Стива. В темных глазах короля Ваканды стыло сожаление.

— Уверен, что не все потеряно, — рассеянно отозвался Стив. В голове у него внезапно появилась одна идея, и он резко перевел тему: — Ваше Величество, могу я просить об услуге?

Т'Чалла вопросительно приподнял бровь.

— Мне нужен защищенный канал для звонка. А потом сопровождение от вашей границы до посадочной площадки.

— Вид транспорта?

— Пока не знаю.

Через несколько часов Кэрол переправила Джеймса в Ваканду, использовав официально списанный, но рабочий джет бывшего ЩИТа.

Баки Стив пока ничего не сказал. Договорился с Т'Чаллой о молчании. Боялся не успеть. Боялся, вдруг Баки, когда поймет, что Стив делает, посчитает это низким.

Но себе Стив признавался: он что угодно теперь сделает, лишь бы Баки остался с ним. Да, Стив — эгоист. От еще одного не очень красивого поступка хуже не будет. Баки или примет его таким, или не примет вовсе. Но не побороться Стив не мог. Даже не очень честными методами. Самый конец еще не наступил. А он обещал — до самого конца.

В прибывшем джете они с Джеймсом первые несколько минут просто обнимались. Джеймс вжимался в Стива и громко сопел, сам Стив с трудом сдерживал слезы. Ему казалось, что он не видел сына целую вечность — да практически так и было. И снова неоправданно забыл о нем. Стив корил себя за это — и не мог понять, как это исправить, если только при виде Баки ему тут же вышибало всё мало-мальски похожее на мозги.

Джимми быстро адаптировался и через несколько минут уже болтал, не умолкая, вываливая на Стива все свои нехитрые детские новости.

Стив слушал, переспрашивал, поддакивал и ахал, когда надо. Но Джеймса хватило чуть меньше, чем на полчаса. Вскоре он начал вертеться на коленях Стива и задавать вопросы. Джеймсу было четыре, и у него был самый пик почемучки.

— Мы сейчас в Ваканде, малыш, — Стив улыбнулся и пригладил растрепавшиеся вихры сына. Надо бы постричь, давно пора. — Эта страна находится в Африке. Помнишь, я показывал тебе на карте?

У Джимми широко раскрылись глазенки и приоткрылся рот.

— И здесь есть настоящие львы? И я их увижу! Папа!..

— Здесь есть черные пантеры, — Стив снова улыбнулся, видя неприкрытый восторг на личике сына, так похожем на лицо Баки. — Но, малыш, давай ты немного подождешь с пантерами. Мне нужно кое-что тебе сказать. О твоем втором отце.

Джеймс уже начал было кукситься, недовольный отсрочкой, но, едва услышав дальше, необычно посерьезнел и заявил:  
— Я все знаю.

Стив опешил.

— Что ты знаешь?

Джимми замялся.

— Про второго папу. Мне Кэрол рассказала, — Джеймс начал крутить в пальцах пуговицу, Стив знал за ним такую привычку, когда он волновался. Пуговица закономерно оторвалась.

Стив подставил ладонь и привычно сунул пуговицу к себе в карман. Кивком он подбодрил нерешительно замолчавшего Джимми, и тот выдохнул, и быстро, почти скороговоркой выпалил:  
— Кэрол сказала, что папа был в плену у плохих дядей, и ты его долго искал и спасал. А мне не говорил потому, что не хотел, чтобы я волновался.

И закусил нижнюю губу, выглядя одновременно слегка виноватым и отчаянно уверенным в своей правоте.

Стив, быстро переварив новость и мысленно согласившись с трактовкой Кэрол, тактично сидевшей все это время в закрытой кабине, растаял от знакомого жеста. Пока они были мальчишками, Баки часто так делал, когда боялся, что Стив начнет его отчитывать за тот или иной поступок. Потом они выросли и жест куда-то исчез.

Стив слабо улыбнулся нервничавшему сыну и крепче прижал его к себе, носом уткнувшись в его волосы.

— Кэрол права. Но еще я не хотел говорить тебе, потому что не хотел обнадеживать. Я не знал, получится у меня или нет.

— Но у тебя же получилось, — полувопросительно пробубнил Джим откуда-то из куртки Стива. Пуговица с футболки-поло Стива тоже перекочевала в карман его куртки.

— Получилось, — выдохнул Стив.

Джимми оторвался от него и восторженно спросил, заглядывая в глаза:  
— Правда?! И ты меня позвал, чтобы я познакомился с папой?

— Именно для этого, — подтвердил Стив.

Джеймс тут же спрыгнул с его колен и потянул за руку.

— Ну пошли же, чего ты тогда ждешь?

— Джеймс, — произнес Стив, добавив в голос стали.

Сын тут же замер недоумевающим сурикатом.

— Я хотел тебе еще кое-что сказать прежде, чем мы пойдем.

Джеймс отрывисто кивнул, нерешительно помялся и вернулся на сиденье рядом со Стивом.

Стив глубоко вздохнул и как в воду прыгнул — выложил отрепетированные за прошедшие годы фразы.

— Твоего второго отца зовут Баки. Ты можешь называть его папой, как и меня. И он тебя очень-очень сильно любит. Я надеюсь, вы подружитесь.

Джимми кивнул головой несколько раз и снова нетерпеливо вскочил на ноги.

— Я понял, все понял, папочка. А теперь пошли уже?

Стив усмехнулся нетерпению сына. Внутри него самого тонко звенела натянутая струна волнения и страха.

— Еще у него одна рука металлическая... Но в данный момент ее нет, она... ее чинят, она немного поломалась.

Даже если бы можно было смотреть еще восторженнее, Джимми никто смог бы переплюнуть.

— Он почти как Железный человек?

— Нет. Железный человек — это костюм. Рука у твоего отца как протез, вместо настоящей руки.

— Я хочу скорее его увидеть, — заявил Джимми и снова с силой потянул отца за собой. Послышался треск ткани, но рукав куртки Стива оторваться не успел — Джеймс вовремя выпустил его.

— Не спеши, малыш. Сейчас пойдем. И помни, что папа тебя очень сильно любит.

Кэрол препроводили в гостевые комнаты, а Стив и Джимми отправились в медицинское крыло.

Джим несся бы далеко впереди Стива, если бы знал дорогу. А так ему приходилось идти рядом с папой, совсем чуть-чуть забегая вперед, когда они шли по длинным коридорам. Стив волновался так, что ладони мерзко потели, а сердце гулко стучало в груди, отдаваясь во всем теле. Еще никогда ему не было так страшно. Даже сказать о сыне было легче, чем, оказывается, показать его.

Они оба замерли перед широкими дверями, переглянулись. Вид у Джима был восторженный и испуганный одновременно. Стив ободряюще ему кивнул, потрепал по волосам. Джимми прижался к его бедру, ласкаясь, и крепко сжал его руку, когда они вошли в светлое помещение.

Доктор с Баки был всего один, он обрабатывал почти зажившие раны.

Баки заметил Стива, слабо улыбнулся ему над плечом доктора, а потом заметил Джимми и замер. Глаза его расширились, губы шевельнулись. Стив, забавляясь, понял, что такую же эмоцию наблюдал полчаса назад в джете, когда сказал Джиму об отце. Точь-в-точь такую же.

Баки тем временем шепотом просил доктора оставить их. Обернувшись, вакандиец приветливо кивнул, понятливо улыбнулся и ушел.

Баки спрыгнул со стола, замялся — Стив впервые, кажется, с четырнадцати лет видел его таким: Баки стеснялся.

— Привет, — хрипло от долгого молчания выдохнул он. — Ты, наверное, Джеймс. Стив мне много о тебе рассказывал.

На самом деле Стив практически ничего не успел рассказать, пока они летели в Сибирь, но это было не важно.

— Папочка? — Джимми запрокинул голову и вопросительно и испуганно посмотрел на Стива.

Стив пожал плечами.

— Это твой второй папа, Джим. Его, как и тебя, зовут Джеймс. Но я зову его Баки.

Стив совсем слабо подтолкнул Джима к Баки, но тому хватило, чтобы смело подойти и, запрокинув голову, протянуть руку и громко сказать:  
— Привет!

Баки широко улыбнулся, серьезно пожал протянутую маленькую ручонку, а затем обнял Джимми единственной рукой и крепко прижал к себе.

А мелкий, вместо того, чтобы испугаться, как ожидал втайне Стив, обхватил Баки за шею и прижался изо всех сил. Баки поднялся, легко удерживая Джимми одной рукой.

Он произнес «Спасибо» одними губами над плечом Джеймса, и улыбнулся, совсем как раньше, еще в Бруклине: широко, ярко и заразительно. Стив, не выдержав, шагнул к ним и обнял обоих.

Вскоре непоседливый активный Джимми начал вертеться между ними, заметил остатки металлического протеза, прикрытые защитным чехлом. Опасливо и вопросительно посмотрел сначала на Стива, потом на Баки.

— Потрогай, если хочешь, — предложил Баки.

Джимми, замирая от восторга и ужаса, прикоснулся одним пальцем к шрамам, где плоть стыковалась с металлом, и осторожно провел с кожи на металл и обратно.

— Тебе больно?

— Нет, малыш, — Баки улыбнулся. — Уже не больно.

— Я не малыш! — Джимми насупился, сделался смешной и воинственный, Стив едва сдерживал смех, а вот Баки не сдерживался и рассмеялся.

— Малыш-малыш! До тех пор, пока ты не победишь меня в честном бою, будешь малышом.

— Я знаю способ его победить, Джим, — Стив решил вмешаться, потому что на личике сына проступило выражение растерянности. Для него такое поведение было слишком непривычным.

— И какой же? — подозрительно спросил Джимми, искоса смотря на Баки.

— Защекотать!

И тут же принялся воплощать слова в дело.

Стив щекотал и Джимми, и Баки, которому, он знал, щекотка нипочем, но Баки все равно дергался и хихикал, и тогда Джимми тоже начал его щекотать, одновременно отпихивая руки Стива от себя и заливисто смеясь.

Они шутливо боролись, толкались и смеялись, а потом Стив вполголоса проговорил, что видел где-то здесь гору мороженого и цветные карандаши.

Они вместе отправились на поиски и нашли мороженое на кухне, хорошенько подчистив запасы под нескончаемые восторженные монологи Джимми обо всем на свете. Потом они добрались до апартаментов Стива, где нашлись карандаши и бумага, и, только собрались рисовать, даже расположились за низким столиком в гостиной, как Джимми вырубился на полуслове. Баки, встревоженный и даже напуганный, кинулся проверять пульс, но Стив лишь ласково улыбнулся и остановил его руку.

— Он устал. Очень много впечатлений за сегодня. Считай, что бензинчик закончился.

Баки криво улыбнулся — кажется, он испугался сильнее, чем Стив решил поначалу. Поэтому Стив придвинулся ближе и положил голову Баки на плечо, глядя, как сопел во сне Джимми.

— Он маленький, все маленькие дети засыпают — как выключаются. Во всяком случае, мне так сказали. Хотя с Джимом это истинная правда. Он как заводной барабанщик-обезьянка — помнишь, в витрине магазина на Хай-стрит? — постоянное движение, много шума, а потом раз — и выключился. Он очень подвижный, но, несмотря на это, очень любит рисовать. И у него хорошо получается.

— Это твои гены, — Баки повернул голову и поцеловал Стива в макушку.

— Зато ты заметил, на кого он похож? — хитро спросил Стив.

— А то, — Баки отозвался со странной интонацией. — Не могу сказать, что я часто смотрел в зеркало в детстве... Но это удивительно. От тебя все эмоции, мимика, движения. Подбородок твой и мочки ушей. А все остальное...

Баки покачал головой, и еще раз поцеловал Стива в волосы.

— Спасибо. Его не надо перенести в кровать?

— Надо, — Стив наслаждался последними секундами затишья. Он сделал все, что мог. Теперь только от решений Баки зависела их дальнейшая жизнь. — Я мог бы и сам, но он всегда просыпается, когда я его беру. — Стив выпрямился и тихо позвал: — Кэрол!

Дальше все произошло одновременно.

Порывом ветра сдуло со столика лист, Кэрол возникла посреди комнаты, Стива отшвырнуло к сыну, и он лишь чудом успел упереться рукой, чтобы не свалиться на него всем весом, обернулся — а Баки уже держал Кэрол за шею, прижимая к противоположной стене и ногами фиксируя ее бедра.

Однако в следующую секунду она вырвалась, оказалась у Баки за спиной, и, если бы не стивово тихое «Баки, нет!», неизвестно, чем бы все кончилось.

Кэрол отошла на несколько шагов назад, Баки, напряженный до кончиков волос, держал ее в поле зрения и не торопился выходить из боевой стойки. Ему все еще было тяжело без привычного веса протеза, но он уже, кажется, привыкал.

— Баки, это Кэрол, няня Джеймса. Она с нами с самого его рождения и очень нам помогла. Ко всему прочему, она прекрасная боевая единица, противостоять которой могут немногие, в основном пришельцы и сверхсильные мутанты. Кэрол, это Баки, второй отец Джеймса и мой соулмейт.

— Зимний Солдат, — Кэрол холодно кивнула, принимая информацию к сведению.

— Птица Войны, — криво усмехнулся Баки, но глаза его при этом были холодны и он ни на секунду не переставал взглядом контролировать движения Кэрол.

Денверс была поражена, приподняла брови, недоуменно посмотрев на Стива, а тот — так же недоуменно уже на Баки.

Баки пожал плечами, отвечая Стиву:

— Данные ЩИТа были известны и ГИДРе, а об особых агентах Солдат знал все — слабые места, манера боя, имена, адреса. Я сейчас немного не в форме, иначе мисс Денверс была бы уже мертва. В следующий раз будьте добры стучать в двери. Или, Стив, предупреждай, имей совесть, пожалей даму.

Скомкано попрощавшись и не слушая что-то говорившего ему Стива, Баки покинул апартаменты.

Стив, расстроенный, опустился на диван. Джимми за прошедшее время не то что не проснулся — даже не пошевелился.

Кэрол наконец отмерла и резко выдохнула.

— Черт…

— Не выражайся при ребенке, — отозвался Стив.

— Я просто, — Кэрол развела руками. — Действительно, не факт, что я вышла бы победителем, если Зимний Солдат хоть вполовину так хорош, как о нем говорят.

Стив пожал плечами.

— Прости, я в самом деле сглупил. Баки нервничает в последнее время. У нас... тяжелые времена.

Кэрол понятливо кивнула, и наконец приступила к своим прямым обязанностям — унесла Джимми спать в соседнюю комнату.

Ночью Стив не мог заснуть. Здесь, в Ваканде, это с ним было постоянно, поэтому он изматывал себя тренировками или просто не спал по два-три дня, чтобы потом вырубиться часов на шесть.

Мешало все. Непривычные материалы матраса и подушки, постельное белье. Обстановка комнаты. Шум джунглей за окном. Стив привык к не спящим Бруклину и Манхэттену, привык к размеренному, но тоже не тихому Вашингтону. Привык к настороженной опасной тишине линии фронта и птичьему пению в саду вокруг загородного домика ЩИТа.

К ночным джунглям привыкнуть оказалось невозможно. Кричали какие-то птицы, раздавались громкие шорохи, треск сломанных веток, плеск воды. Хотя на территории дворца джунгли считались ухоженным садом. Что происходило за стеной в диких джунглях, Стив не хотел даже представлять.

В соседней комнате спал Джимми. В соседней с ней — Кэрол. Все три их комнаты соединялись дверьми, на каждую Кэрол приклеила бумажки с пояснениями. Джимми читать пока что только учился, но уже мог различить слова «Папа» и «Кэрол». Так что если проснется ночью — сам решит, к кому пойти. Впрочем, Джим не страдал ночными брожениями, так что Стив был спокоен на его счет. Кэрол просто перестраховывалась.

Поток воздуха ворвался через другую приоткрытую дверь. Стив скосил глаза и успокоился окончательно — он услышал Баки, еще когда тот только вошел в его апартаменты, но лишний раз напомнить себе, что это именно Баки и он не ошибался, не помешало бы.

Баки опустился на кровать со свободной стороны — Стив спал на правой половине с тех пор, как узнал, что Баки жив. Устроился рядом, опираясь на локоть, и, наклонившись, поцеловал куда-то за ухом, цепочкой коротких поцелуев прошелся по шее и поймал губы повернувшегося к нему Стива.

Стив, опасаясь спугнуть, нарушить хрупкое равновесие, едва касаясь погладил Баки по плечам, спине, отозвался тихим стоном, с удовольствием проникая языком в податливо приоткрытый рот.

— Уверен? — отрываться очень не хотелось, но Стиву нужно было точно знать.

— Не хочу тебя оставлять. — Баки пожал плечами и недвусмысленно потерся членом о бедро Стива.

Стив решил тщательно разобраться как-нибудь потом, а пока ему хватило и согласия Баки. Но некоторые вопросы не терпели отлагательств.

— Кто сверху?

— Я, конечно, — Баки фыркнул, рассмеялся ему в рот. — Никогда не думал, ложась под тебя, что это всерьез возможно, но я как-то пока не готов.

— Без проблем. — Стив заткнул Баки очередным поцелуем, теперь уже переставая себя сдерживать и как оголодавший набрасываясь на него.

Он всегда загорался мгновенно, требовал всего и сразу. Это Баки любил долго и сам распалять Стива, и чтобы Стив его нежил.

Но сейчас им обоим, кажется, хотелось одного и того же. Слиться, сплавиться воедино, забыть о мире за пределами кровати, забыть обо всем, кроме них двоих.

Отсутствие руки Баки вовсе не мешало. Он и одной прекрасно успевал залезть везде, царапнуть короткими ногтями, огладить, сжать.

Стив помог ему быстро скинуть пижаму и сам недолго оставался одетым. Отбросив его футболку, они столкнулись, как два айсберга в океане — если бы кто-то из них не был суперсолдатом, без травм бы не обошлось.

Стив думал о возможности нажить мозоли от сильного трения друг о друга, и выцеловывал шею и левую ключицу Баки, пока тот задушенно стонал и вжимался в него всем телом.

— Хочу тебя, — от тихого рыка прямо в ухо Стива прошило возбуждением с головы до ног.

— Ну так возьми, — хрипло отозвался он.

Баки с удовольствием послушался, властно раздвинул бедра Стива и наделся ртом на его член до половины, сжал тугую, полную от долгого отсутствия разрядки мошонку и покатал в ладони кругленькие напряженные яйца, периодически потирая за ними костяшками пальцев, отчего Стив не мог сдержать задавленные кулаком стоны.

Стив горел, и Баки подливал масла в этот пожар — выпустил подергивавшийся от желания кончить член изо рта, принялся вылизывать его мягкими кошачьими движениями, рукой спустившись к анусу.

— Ну, расслабься, — Баки отвлекся, взглянув на него, когда пальцами наткнулся на сжатую дырку.

— Сейчас, — Стив вымученно вздохнул, пытаясь расслабить мышцы. — Я уже забыл, как это делается.

— Ну тогда я тебе напомню, — Баки не нужно было долго объяснять, да и слушать Стива он сейчас не хотел. Точнее хотел, но не слова, а стоны. Желательно громкие и несдержанные.

Скользнул вниз, загнул Стива кверху задом, упирая его коленями за голову, и присосался к дырке, с удовольствием слыша задыхающийся стон. Стив непослушной рукой нашарил подушку и сжал край зубами.

Баки самодовольно хмыкнул и вернулся к своему занятию, ощущая рукой и щеками неконтролируемую дрожь тела Стива и пропихивая язык так глубоко, как только мог.

Стив быстро вспомнил, как расслабляться, уже через полминуты стал мягким и податливым, но Баки мучил его еще некоторое время, иногда отвлекаясь вылизать яйца и слабо зацепить их зубами, отчего Стив просто заходился, не успевая вдыхать и выдыхать.

Стив тяжело дышал, в лунном свете Баки видел лишь блеск его глаз и светлые и темные тени на лице, но был уверен, что его щеки расцветили пятна румянца.

Ему всегда нравилось их прикусывать, языком ощущая горячую кожу, и Стив не возражал против такого пунктика. После только растирал следы, чтобы быстрее исчезли, впрочем, Баки никогда не кусал всерьез.

Баки помог Стиву разогнуться и устроил его задницу у себя на коленях.

Стиву нравилось, что и сейчас в объятиях Баки он мог чувствовать себя маленьким и хрупким, а не огромным и всесильным. Это возбуждало и возвращало его в старые времена, когда с ними еще ничего не случилось.

Смазку Баки открыл о бок Стива, надавил слишком сильно, так что они уделались оба и уделали постель. Стив посочувствовал дворцовым прачкам и одновременно задался вопросом, откуда в его тумбочке смазка и почему о ней знает Баки, но тот не дал ему возможности долго отвлекаться. Собрал с живота влажные потеки, смазал себя и Стива и медленно проник в него до конца.

Стив отозвался сладким выдохом, потянул их обоих ниже, съезжая на постель, удобно устроился на спине и поцеловал Баки, закусывая его нижнюю губу.

— Люблю тебя.

Баки коротко рыкнул, поцеловал его, куснул за подбородок и задвигался, почти сразу набирая темп отбойного молотка.

Стив успел подумать о том, что в сыворотке все же много плюсов, например, нечеловеческая выносливость.

Его захлестнуло и поволокло куда-то, где всем миром для него стал Баки, бесконтрольно лижущий его шею и кусающий плечо, двигающийся так, будто они умрут в следующий миг, и каждое его движение рождало расходящуюся по телу волну света, звона и удовольствия, заполнявшую все тело и весь разум Стива. Он подавался навстречу, встречая движения Баки на полпути, приоткрытым ртом дышал ему в плечо, ощущая привкус железа на языке, а его пальцы все сильнее с каждым неконтролируемым движением сжимали волосы Баки.

Баки запрокинул голову, ослабляя натяжение, и простонал, подкрепляя свои слова жесткими толчками:  
— Помоги... себе... сам.

Стив уже давно балансировал на грани, его совершенное суперсолдатское тело практически коротило от всего спектра испытываемых ощущений и эмоций. Слова Баки донеслись до него, словно сквозь толщу воды, но и без них Стив чувствовал, как Баки начинает дрожать и сбиваться с ритма.

Он просунул непослушную руку между их телами, и ему хватило пары движений, чтобы шагнуть за грань — яйца болезненно поджались, выталкивая сперму на влажный живот и даже, кажется, грудь, в темноте не было видно. Ногами Стив стиснул бока Баки, замедляя его движения, но Баки надолго не отстал.

Он скатился со Стива, откинулся на спину. Оба они часто дышали, успокаиваясь.

Через несколько минут Стив нашарил край заляпанной простыни, утер себя, Баки, и столкнул его на другую половину кровати, более-менее чистую. Стив устроился головой на плече Баки и просто наслаждался его присутствием и негой, разлившейся по телу после хорошего секса.

Было и кое-что странное. Стив с некоторым недоумением прислушался к себе и понял, что это его метка, от нее разливается тепло и волнами по всему телу расходится спокойствие и умиротворение. Стив с удивлением понял, что это не его эмоции, а Баки.

— Ты чувствуешь это? — спросил тихо Стив, боясь, что ему все это кажется.

Но Баки его сразу понял.

— Я всегда чувствовал. Просто тебе не говорил, потому что ты не верил. А переупрямить тебя в этом вопросе даже у меня не выходило.

Стив закусил губу, теснее притираясь к Баки.

— Ты так просто об этом говоришь... А ведь я мог и умереть во льдах, так никогда и не узнав, что мы были соулмейтами.

— Я бы умер, — уверенно сказал Баки. Стив почувствовал, как екнуло его сердце. — Я знал, что ты жив, потому и не сопротивлялся им, мне нужно было выжить. И хорошо, что все случилось так. Могло быть и хуже. Мы оба могли просто умереть.

Стив глубоко вздохнул, уткнувшись в его плечо и вдыхая любимый и родной запах. Он был с Баки. Он был дома.

Баки дремал, поглаживая его плечо, а Стив лежал и думал о современных соулмейтах. То, с чем он столкнулся в этом веке... Это грызло его изнутри.

— Ну, скажи уже, — недовольно пробормотал Баки. — Ты сосредоточенно сопишь и щекочешь мне плечо.

Стив вздохнул.

— Люди перестали искать своих соулмейтов с тех пор, как в семидесятых изобрели искусственное оплодотворение. Тогда была мощная пропаганда свободной любви, практически вся молодежь пошла за этими лозунгами. А дети, рожденные не у соулмейтов, меток не имеют. Самой первой рожденной таким способом женщине уже около сорока лет, и метка у нее так и не проявилась. Теперь, желая завести детей, пара обращается в клинику, где все происходит в пробирке… У семидесяти процентов людей в возрасте до сорока лет нет метки соулмейта. И их дети тоже без меток и не имеют шансов найти соулмейта, а значит, и завести своих детей естественным путем. Это замкнутый круг. Ты понимаешь, что они сделали?

Баки помолчал, осмысливая сказанное.

— Я больше чем уверен, что в этом замешана ГИДРА. Им нужно было подконтрольное общество. Данные людей о себе, добровольно слитые в интернет, они получили благодаря соцсетям. А так они добились и контроля над рождаемостью.

— Но теперь ГИДРы нет… — Стив, закусив губу, грустно посмотрел на Баки. — Мы должны что-то сделать.

— Не знаю, Стив, — Баки покачал головой. — До всей этой заварушки с договором люди, может быть, и поверили бы тебе. Но теперь…

— Я все равно попытаюсь, — Стив приподнялся, сжимая руки в кулаки. — Пусть хоть те, кто еще остались с метками, смогут что-то сделать… Я не знаю что. Хоть что-то. Ученые начнут искать способы найти соулмейта без меток… Я не знаю, говорю же, Бак. И мне страшно.

Баки придвинулся еще ближе к Стиву, обхватил его рукой, вжал в себя, переплетая их ноги. Ласково поцеловал в лоб и уложил себе на плечо.

— Давай, все завтра. А сейчас спи. Все будет хорошо, Стив. Все будет хорошо.

***

Стив с некоторой опаской входил в кабинет, где Т'Чалла оставил прибывшего на «аудиенцию» Тони Старка.

Тони стоял у окна, крутил в руках старкфон и смотрел на широкую лужайку дворцового парка.

Стив закусил губу, поняв, что со стороны Т'Чаллы именно этот кабинет был не очень удачным решением, потому что как раз на той лужайке остались Баки и Джим.

Когда Стива позвал слуга, они с Баки заканчивали тренировочный спарринг — ученые Т'Чаллы не так давно собрали Баки новую руку, и они наконец-то дрались почти в полную силу, но не калеча друг друга, потому что за ними с восторгом наблюдал Джеймс.

Стив успел наскоро принять душ и переодеться, прежде чем идти к Тони.

Баки с Джимми остались, и, кажется, тренировка продолжалась. Баки отжимался на одной руке, а Джим сидел у него на спине и, судя по его виду, был в полнейшем восторге.

Баки остановился, позволяя Джиму слезть, и легко вскочил на ноги. Джим бесстрашно взял Баки за металлическую руку, и они пошли к дереву, стоящему чуть в стороне, под которым Стив оставил веревку и шину. Они с Баки вчера обещали Джиму сделать качели, и если бы не внезапный приезд Тони, Стив был бы сейчас там, с ними.

Джимми звонко рассмеялся, слышно было даже сквозь изоляцию, и Баки поднял его железной рукой, покружился вокруг своей оси, подкинул Джима и тут же поймал, вызвав еще один взрыв звонкого смеха. Стив невольно улыбнулся и фыркнул. Джимми с первого дня обожал второго отца.

Тони обернулся на звук, и некоторое время они молча разглядывали друг друга.

Стив подметил, что Тони не спал как минимум последние пару дней, да и выглядел он так, будто до сих пор сомневался, зачем сюда вообще приехал.

— Тони.

— Роджерс.

Стив занял кресло за столом. Тони, взмахнув руками, будто порывался что-то сказать, но передумал в последний момент, устроился напротив.

— Чем обязан? — Стив нарушил затянувшееся молчание, краем глаза следя, как Баки быстро взбирается на дерево с концом толстой веревки, а Джимми машет с земли руками, что-то объясняя.

— Видел твое видео на ютубе.

Стив перевел взгляд на Тони и посерьезнел.

— Конкретизируй.

— Я в восторге и все такое.

— Ты мог написать комментарий, — Стив пожал плечами. — Не обязательно было прилетать.

— Он бы потерялся в тех двух миллионах комментариев, которые уже есть под видео, — Тони фыркнул. — Ты порвал интернет, капитан. Три миллиона просмотров через три часа после публикации. На сегодняшний момент — два миллиарда.

— Тони, — Стив напрягся, совершенно не понимая, что происходит.

Тони, однако, опять отвлекся на пейзаж.

— Вы с Барнсом усыновили сиротку? Так быстро?

Стив вздохнул, откинулся в кресле и потер руками лицо.

— Тони.

— Что? — возмущенно отозвался Старк.

— Абсолютно ничего, — Стив покачал головой. — Если тебе станет легче, то нет, мы не усыновили его. Это наш с Баки ребенок.

Тони нахмурился и скривился, будто у него заболели разом все зубы.

— Вы соулмейты?

Стив кивнул.

— И когда вы успели? Ему же лет пять уже.

Стив снова вздохнул, решая, говорить или нет. В конце концов, это же был Тони Старк. Они были друзьями. Вроде как. И вроде как собирались поддерживать нормальные отношения. Но сейчас все, что касалось Баки — это была зыбкая почва.

Но Стив решился.

— Ему четыре, Тони. Он семьдесят лет провел со мной во льдах.

От удивления Старк выронил старкфон. Правда, тут же поднял и подскочил к стеклу, пытаясь что-то там увидеть. Несколько минут крутился, потом что-то загуглил и вернулся в кресло.

— Невероятно.

— Его защитила сыворотка, — счел нужным сообщить Стив.

Тони несколько раз кивнул, о чем-то раздумывая. Стив ждал.

— Твое видео, — наконец, начал Тони. — ПЯТНИЦА подобрала мне документы, которые все подтвердили, но я хотел... Хотел спросить лично, правда ли это. — Тони посмотрел ему в глаза. — Про принятие и разделение всего.

Стив медленно кивнул.

— Я не врал, Тони. Мне незачем. Это такой вопрос... Здесь нельзя умалчивать. Так что я сказал правду. Доверие, принятие. При сильной связи — действительно разделение эмоций и боли на двоих. Это целостность. Завершенность. Опора. Это будто вы одно, по ошибке попавшее в два тела. Это больше, чем вмещает понятие «любовь»... — Стив бросил взгляд за окно, где Баки раскачивал Джимми в автомобильной шине, и перевел взгляд на смотрящего на него с болезненным выражением Тони. — У меня слов не хватит, чтобы объяснить. Мир ярче. Не чище, нет... Но чувствуешь в себе силы справиться с этим.

Некоторое время они оба молча смотрели друг на друга, потом Тони вздрогнул от громкого визга Джимми, и Стив решился спросить:  
— У тебя есть метка, Тони? У Говарда была.

— Да, мамина. МКК, — Тони отвел глаза. — И у меня есть. И... все сложно.

— Ты нашел ее? — полюбопытствовал Стив.

Тони криво усмехнулся.

— Это он. И нет, не нашел. Но я его встречал, хоть и не помню ни черта.

— Как это? — Стив удивленно приподнял брови.

— А вот так, — Тони развел руками и грустно рассмеялся. — Собственно, я хотел просить у тебя совета насчет этого. Раз уж ты разбираешься в вопросе.

— Не назвал бы себя крупным специалистом, — Стив смутился. Если у Тони были проблемы, он вряд ли мог помочь. Но отказаться значило нарушить все то хрупкое, что еще оставалось между ними. — Но я помогу.

***

_Здравствуйте._

_Меня зовут Стив Роджерс. Вы знаете меня как Капитана Америку. Обычно я в бело-сине-красной форме, но сегодня я хочу поговорить с вами не как Капитан, а как человек, член вашего общества, обеспокоенный отец и любящий супруг._

_Я решил записать это видео, потому что узнал страшную правду о некой вещи, которая вошла в нашу жизнь как обыденность и ведет все человечество прямиком к гибели._

_Все вы знаете о террористической организации ГИДРА, которая была разоблачена не так давно. Все вы видели или можете увидеть в сети множество данных о том зле, за которое ГИДРА ответственна._

_Нет в этих файлах, скорее всего, еще очень многих вещей. Я не знаю о них и об их количестве. Но я узнал об одной из них, и этого достаточно, чтобы понять — человечество на грани краха._

_Я хочу задать вам вопрос. Как вы заводите детей?_

_Готов спорить, большинство из смотрящих этот ролик были созданы в пробирке или создали своих детей таким же способом. А меньшая часть зрителей верят в соулмейтов, и имеет — или никогда уже не найдет — своего соулмейта, с которым может иметь детей и без ЭКО._

_Что же произошло? Я расскажу._

_Мне стало известно, что ГИДРА провела огромную подготовительную работу, тайную и агрессивную, незаметную и громкую. Начиная со времен второй мировой войны ГИДРА толкала все человечество к тому, что мы имеем сейчас. Еще каких-то двадцать-тридцать лет, и мир был бы в руках у ГИДРы, и вот тогда, только тогда вы бы начали понимать, что произошло. Но этого не случилось, и я всей душой надеюсь, что и не случится после того, что вы узнаете сегодня._

_Когда новое поколение людей родилось бы с чистыми телами, ГИДРА нашла бы и уничтожила тех оставшихся, кто еще носил на своем теле инициалы свой истинной пары.  
И после этого этапа в их руках были бы ваши дети и ваше будущее. Ни один человек на планете не смог бы иметь детей, если ГИДРА бы того пожелала._

_Вдумайтесь. Чтобы зачать, вам нужны медицинские центры. Если бы они все перешли под контроль ГИДРы и только они решали, достойны вы иметь детей или нет — а это вполне реальная перспектива, — что бы вы делали? Вы бы поняли, что уже поздно. И спасения нет, потому что не останется ни одной пары соулмейтов, которые смогут родить без врачей и пробирок, как и задумано природой._

_Вы сейчас думаете, возможно, что мне заплатили за пропаганду теории соулмейтов, и я, являясь сейчас персоной нон-грата во многих странах, пытаюсь привлечь к себе внимание, чтобы было проще избежать наказания._

_Думайте, пожалуйста. Я не могу вам запретить._

_Но я делаю это видео не поэтому. Я делаю это потому, что хочу помочь человечеству спастись._

_Что вы знаете о соулмейтах? Метки на теле, «истинная пара», дети без пробирки. Все, пожалуй?_

_Тогда я скажу вам о полном и безоговорочном принятии, обоюдной поддержке, всепоглощающей любви, прощении, доверии, заботе. Счастье. Постоянном. И в дождливые дни, и в солнечные, и как в самых красивых брачных клятвах — в горе и в радости, в болезни и здравии, в богатстве и бедности, пока смерть не разлучит нас. Это больше, чем любовь. Больше, чем можно выразить словами._

_Я не могу объяснить точнее, это все равно, что пытаться объяснить слепому от рождения человеку цвет неба._

_Я знаю, что многие люди на Земле чувствуют себя так, будто потеряли что-то важное. Упустили. Не туда свернули. И пытаются всеми силами заполнить пустоту внутри: алкоголь, наркотики, азартные игры, нимфомания, измены, работа, хобби. Все это порой доходит до ужасных масштабов.  
Оглянитесь вокруг, и вы увидите, о чем я говорю. Вы не найдете по-настоящему счастливых людей._

_Я не утверждаю, что вы все несчастны, нет. Может быть, и счастливы, только... неполны. Я это знаю по себе. Когда встретите своего соулмейта — вы поймете, что я имел в виду._

_Проблема с детьми отпадет сама собой. Женщины смогут рожать столько, сколько получится, а мужчины, имеющие соулмейтом другого мужчину, смогут родить своих детей._

_Я не спорю, что вы любите ваших нынешних супругов, любовников, любимых. Но поймите — вы лишаете их самого прекрасного, что только может случиться в жизни. И лишаетесь этого сами._

_Это настоящая магия нашего мира, не имеющая никакого отношения к мутантам и сверхспособностям. Это то, ради чего существует весь мир. Это магия, дарующая двум половинкам одного целого возможность продолжения в здоровом и счастливом ребенке._

_Я произнес «здоровом», и вы будете вправе спросить — а как же я сам, ведь общеизвестно, что я был болезненным и хилым ребенком до эксперимента, изменившего меня._

_Я отвечу — поищите подробный ответ в интернете. Я дам только краткий._

_Мужчины, имеющие соулмейта, приобретают повышенную способность к регенерации перед рождением ребенка. Это позволяет им не умереть, а ребенку — вылечиться, если он был болен еще в утробе. У женщин такого бонуса нет. Женщины больше подходят для рождения детей, поэтому они могут иметь многих от своего соулмейта. Мужчины же могут родить лишь раз._

_Я был рожден женщиной и в младенчестве перенес несколько неприятных заболеваний, осложнивших мне жизнь. Дети от мужчин, кстати, заболеваниям тоже подвержены, практически сразу после рождения активность исцеляющей способности спадает, и малыш становится уязвимым. Так что — берегите детей._

_Решив записать это видео, я хотел не только обратиться ко всем жителям Земли, но и, отдельно, к ученым и докторам. Пожалуйста, начните искать способ решения этой проблемы. Пожалуйста, помогите рожденным через пробирку людям найти когда-нибудь своего соулмейта и быть счастливыми._

_Отдельно я хочу попросить тех, у кого есть метка соулмейта: во что бы то ни стало — найдите его. У вас столько возможностей отыскать человека сейчас... Найдите его и будьте счастливы._

**Часть II**

— Дело в том, что у меня тоже есть ребенок, — смущенно признался Тони.

Стив был ошарашен.

— Ты тоже прячешь его, как сделал я?

— Нет... то есть да. Скорее все же нет, — подумав, заключил Тони. — Я с самого начала поступил не очень хорошо. В 2000-ом МТИ пригласили меня прочитать несколько лекций. С самого начала все было не очень хорошо — они постоянно упоминали Говарда, буквально все, кого я встречал, жали мне руку и говорили, сколько он сделал чуть ли не для каждого из них лично. Не смотри на меня так, я никогда не был хорошим сыном, как и он не был хорошим отцом, от его убийства меня остановила только его смерть.

— Тони, — Стив слегка поморщился. — Мы же оба знаем, что ты...

— Я знаю, кэп, — Тони скрестил руки на груди и уставился в окно. — Тогда все было именно так. И ты ничего не можешь с этим сделать.

Стив кивнул, соглашаясь на этот раз.

— Так вот. В тот день должна была быть вечеринка. Прием с важными шишками. И я понимал, что просто не смогу весь вечер продолжать быть милым с этими уродами, и принял... что-то. Не знаю, на самом деле. У меня была коробочка волшебных пилюль, а потом я все запил неимоверным количеством алкоголя, я только помню, что вечеринка была веселой. Как оказалось впоследствии, ею я не ограничился. В студенческом братстве тоже гуляли — пятница же. В общем, проснулся я там. Один. Но метка посветлела... Я это не сразу заметил, прошло, наверное, дня два. Она с внутренней стороны предплечья, почти под мышкой, а туда не так часто заглядываешь, согласись? В общем, я пытался его найти. Базы эти, сайты, сам знаешь. У ДЖАРВИСа есть несколько протоколов поиска, которые он все еще использует, чтобы найти его, но...

— А тех студентов, с которыми ты... гулял, ты не спрашивал.

— У тебя сейчас такой вид — бери и снимай антиалкогольную пропаганду: Капитан Америка не одобряет твои занятия, сынок!

— Тони, не ерничай.

— Конечно, за кого ты меня держишь? — Тони устало вздохнул. — Половина из там присутствовавших готовы на Библии поклясться, что они были со мной в ту ночь. И каждый второй видел меня уходящим наверх с разными людьми. Я ничего не помню о той ночи, даже МОРГ — ты же слышал о моей разработке, я уверен, что упоминал пару раз — не помог.

— Пару тысяч раз, Тони, да, — Стив слабо усмехнулся. — Значит, ты создавал его для этого?

Тони развел руками, будто признавая — виноват, да.

Стиву пришла в голову совершенно безумная идея: соулмейт Тони мог быть из воспитанных по новому лекалу ГИДРы, он мог ратовать за свободу выбора и, найдя Тони, бросил его умышленно и скрывался тоже — умышленно. И судя по взгляду Тони, тот понял, о чем подумал Стив.

— Не уверен, — Тони покачал головой. — Я чувствую… я знаю, что причина в другом. Его просто надо найти.

— А если это был человек без метки?

— Был бы тридцатипроцентный шанс, что так, — Тони погрустнел. — Тогда чистых было еще не так много, но все упирается в то, что... Нет ни одного зарегистрированного случая естественной беременности, когда один из партнеров чистый. Поэтому исключено. У меня посветлела метка, ребенка мне тоже заделал соулмейт, — отрезал Тони, поднимая голову и смотря в потолок. Некоторое время молча. — Иногда, очень редко, я чувствую его злость. Я не сразу понял, что это его чувства. Понадобилось много лет, чтобы понять, потому что это происходит не так часто — пару-тройку раз за год. Я думаю, у него нудная работа в окружении кучи идиотов.

— А твой ребенок?

— О, у него все хорошо, спасибо, что поинтересовался.

— Не хочешь говорить — не говори, Тони, я просто спросил.

— Да прекрасно у него все. Пеп и Хэппи помогли мне тогда. Мы скрыли это от общественности — по официальной версии я отправился в кругосветное путешествие на яхте. С половины четвертого месяца, когда пиджаки уже не могли ничего скрыть, жил на том корыте в пятнадцать палуб. С тех пор ненавижу море, яхты и все, что с этим связано. Пеппер же и нашла семью для ребенка.

— Почему ты решил его отдать? — тихо спросил Стив. Тони перевел взгляд за окно, где Джим все еще играл с Баки. Теперь, кажется, в салочки.

— Посмотри на меня, Стив. Ну какой из меня отец? Я с собой-то справиться не могу, а тут еще ребенок...

— Джим помог мне не сойти с ума эти годы после пробуждения, — тихо сказал Стив.

— Ты ответственный, Роджерс. Знаешь, что правильно, а что нет, подаешь пример... Я полная твоя противоположность. Ребенку лучше было с ними.

— Было? — Стив уцепился за слово, почувствовав тон Тони.

— Они погибли, когда ему было шесть. Тогда я порывался забрать его, но... Кто бы я был для него? Чужой мужик пришел и забрал бы его от тети, когда его, как он думал, настоящие родители только что погибли? Для него и так это был огромный стресс. Я поддерживал его деньгами, пару раз дарил подарки на Рождество, вроде как от грантовых центров или что-то подобное... Я не знаю точно, прикрытием занималась Пеппер. Она это и предложила, вообще-то. Я покупал ему подарки на каждый праздник. А Пеп однажды нашла его комнату и их все, — Тони смутился, умолк.

— Ты любишь его, и здесь нечего стыдиться, Тони, — уверенно и, как он надеялся, успокаивающе сказал Стив. — Но мне все же не понятно, почему ты не стал воспитывать его сам. У тебя и у него были бы Пеппер, Хэппи, Джарвис. Мне кажется, вчетвером вы бы справились.

— Да все проще некуда. Я боялся за него.

Стив вопросительно посмотрел. Тони раздраженно вздохнул.

— Террористы. Я же продавал оружие. И со мной он бы всегда был под прицелом камер и в огромной опасности. Я пережил кучу покушений на жизнь, а в 2010-ом меня даже похищали террористы, если помнишь.

— Так ведь и ты вырос в такой же обстановке.

— Тебе вот лишь бы докопаться до всего, да, Роджерс? Жить не можешь без того, чтобы не расковырять чью-то душу? — взвился Тони.

— Эй, — твердо окликнул Стив. — Я просто хочу добиться этой причины от тебя.

— И как это поможет мне в поиске своего соулмейта? Именно за этим я пришел, вообще-то.

— А попутно восстановить отношения с сыном?

— Да нормально у нас с ним все! — Тони вскочил с кресла и несколько раз пересек комнату. — Мы во взаимном восторге друг от друга, мир-дружба-жвачка, все танцуют. Чего тебе еще надо, Роджерс?

— А твой сын знает, что у вас все так прекрасно? — Стив выпрямился в кресле и сложил руки на столе. — Он знает, что ты его отец?

Тони будто нехотя вернулся в кресло и с тяжелым вздохом сел.

— Нет. Я все испорчу, когда он узнает. Не хочу, чтобы он ненавидел меня так же, как я ненавидел Говарда.

— Я уверен, твой ребенок не будет ненавидеть тебя, если ты поговоришь с ним честно, — Стив пожал плечами. — Правда, какая бы тяжелая она ни была, должна быть сказана. В этом я убедился на собственном опыте, — с нажимом произнес Стив, когда Тони вскинулся на его слова, скалясь. — Именно поэтому говорю. Я совершил ошибку, не сказав тебе, и посмотри, куда это нас привело. С близкими людьми надо быть честным, какую бы боль это не принесло им и тебе.

Тони устало откинулся в кресле и смотрел куда-то внутрь себя.

— Он потрясающий, на самом деле. Умный, смышленый, деятельный, справедливый. Унаследовал семейную тягу к механизмам, собрать-разобрать, что-то создать. Добрый, но вместе с тем у него есть стержень, о котором мне в пятнадцать было только мечтать. У него потрясающие идеи иногда. А когда он чем-то увлечен, я могу наблюдать за ним вечность. Я так его люблю, Роджерс. Я, только познакомившись с ним, осознал, сколько потерял из-за собственной глупости и страхов. Что?

Тони перевел взгляд на мягко улыбавшегося Стива и нахмурился.

— Да ничего. Просто я понимаю твои чувства насчет ребенка. Скажи ему, Тони. Он нуждается в тебе. И даже если поначалу не примет, пройдет немного времени, и он осознает, что все это значит для него и для тебя.

Тони, поджав губы, смущенно кивнул. А потом даже покраснел, задавая вопрос:

— А как искать соулмейта?

Стив задумался.

— Тебе может показаться бестактным этот вопрос, но какие у тебя буквы?

— РББ. Ты знаешь хоть одного РББ?

Стив грустно улыбнулся.

— Знаю, но это не твой случай. Ребекка Беатрис Барнс, сестра Баки. Она не так давно умерла.

Тони снова глянул за окно, где наигравшиеся Барнс и Джеймс валялись на траве. Точнее, Барнс валялся, а ребенок сидел у него на животе и что-то рассказывал, размахивая руками.

— Думаю, — осторожно начал Стив, — сейчас все должно начать изменяться. Люди, поняв, в какой ловушке оказались, начнут сами искать соулмейтов. Может быть, создать что-то вроде базы данных в интернете…

— Да уже есть, — отмахнулся Тони. — После твоего видео весь мир стоит на ушах. Прошло три недели, но страсти только накаляются. Базу я организовал через два дня. Они, конечно, уже существовали, но я быстро выкупил все и объединил в одну огромную. Я тоже зарегистрировался. И в одной Америке оказалось с полсотни РББ и имена все продолжают и продолжают регистрироваться. — Тони вздохнул. — Обычно люди не так ищут своего партнера. Либо регистрируют метку, либо они случайно встретились, а потом метка посветлела, и они при этом знают хотя бы имена друг друга. А это все похоже на тупую романтическую комедию с популярной актриской в главной роли.

— Может, организовать встречу? — задумчиво спросил Стив после пары минут сочувственного молчания.

— Какую встречу? — Тони приподнял бровь.

— Ну, — Стив почесал нос, — скажем, разослать приглашения всем РББ и собрать их в одном месте? А ты пройдешься по рядам и узнаешь.

— Надо тогда приглашать и всех тех, чьи инициалы совпадают с метками РББ. Иначе выглядеть будет странно, — Тони покачал головой. — Такими темпами соберется миллион человек.

— Сэр, простите, что прерываю вас, — голос ПЯТНИЦЫ раздался из старкфона, который Тони машинально крутил в руках. — Я провела предварительный подсчет. На сегодняшний день в базе присутствуют двести три человека с подходящими инициалами. Сорок семь из них — женщины.

— И что ты предлагаешь? — подозрительно спросил Тони у старкфона. — Я по голосу слышу, что ты к чему-то ведешь.

— Конечно, сэр. Я бы не стала прерывать вас в ином случае. Я считаю, что вам нужно организовать несколько встреч. Пусть все они будут в одном городе, но в разных районах, и на каждую пригласить разные группы инициалов, при этом дать рекламу, что люди с такими-то инициалами будут ждать своих соулмейтов по адресам, и так далее. Таким образом вы решите проблемную часть предложенного мистером Роджерсом плана. Люди сами решат, искать им пару или же нет.

Тони задумался, потом кивнул и хлопнул в ладоши.

— Отлично, ПЯТНИЦА. Подбери мне пять-десять групп одинаковых инициалов, самые многочисленные группы. Подбери самые крупные залы для проведения мероприятий. А также прощупай почву насчет перелетов — чтобы я в качестве рекламы таких мероприятий оплатил дорогу приглашенных. Я начну, а потом инициативные продолжат сами.

— Будет сделано, босс.

Тони хлопнул по подлокотникам, вставая. У него наконец-то был план. Сейчас он сильно отличался от себя двухчасовой давности — будто светился, полный энергии и надежд, готовый бежать и что-то делать прямо сейчас.

Стив поднялся со своего кресла и крепко пожал протянутую Тони руку.

— Прекрасная идея. Я надеюсь, у тебя все будет хорошо, и ты сможешь найти своего соулмейта.

— Там куча всяких если, — перебил Тони.

Стив печально усмехнулся.

— Конечно. Но надо верить в лучшее. Люди не так плохи, как кажутся на первый взгляд.

Тони снова посмотрел в окно. Теперь Джеймс спал на все еще лежавшем на земле Барнсе.

— Я знаю, — сказал он. — Но он все еще убил мою маму, Стив. Я понимаю, что не по своей воле, но пока что это слишком тяжело для меня.

Стив грустно кивнул.

— Я надеюсь, что однажды ты сможешь его простить.

Тони кивнул и пожал плечами.

***

Вернувшись в Нью-Йорк и запустив процессы, Тони решил для начала сделать вторую самую важную для себя вещь помимо поиска соулмейта.

Он собрал все давно готовые документы, приложил сверху свежий результат экспертизы ДНК и позвонил Питеру, напрашиваясь на встречу. Такой важный и сложный разговор он хотел провести на его территории, дать ему преимущество хотя бы в этом.

Тони представлял, насколько это может шокировать пацана, но надеялся, что тот воспримет адекватно хотя бы часть с объяснениями, а не выставит его за дверь, обмотав паутиной, после слов «Люк, я твой отец».

Питер очень обрадовался звонку, несколько раз переспросил, точно ли мистер Старк уверен, что хочет приехать к нему сам, а не чтобы Питер выбрался в Башню, а то он быстро, три минуты и на месте.

Тони в который раз подтвердил, что точно. Потом взломал базу компании, где работала Мэй и убедился, что ее не будет до вечера, и им никто не помешает спокойно поговорить. Ну или хотя бы начать разговор.

Он приехал с пиццей, непонятно, правда, зачем — ему кусок в горло точно не полезет. И трезвым — такое надо решать только на трезвую голову, как бы ни хотелось для храбрости и от нервов.

Питер открыл после звонка практически мгновенно, будто ждал под дверью. Обрадовался пицце, унесся в гостиную, принес колу, стаканы и тарелки, суетился, болтал со скоростью триста слов в минуту, а Тони молча улыбался, любуясь им, смущенным и раскрасневшимся, и безумно гордясь.

Питер в одиночку прикончил полторы пиццы, Тони с трудом запихнул в себя один кусок — хотя это была лучшая пицца в городе.

— Мистер Старк, вы хотели что-то обсудить? Нужна моя помощь с каким-то делом? Вы только скажите, я мигом…

— Нет, — прервал его Тони, поднимая руку. — Я хотел поговорить о другом.

Он достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака пачку бумаг, разгладил на столе, отодвинув коробки из-под пиццы. Побарабанил пальцами по белым листам и перевел взгляд на занервничавшего Питера.

— Есть кое-что, что ты должен знать. Я хотел сказать тебе раньше, но не знал, как. Да и до сих пор не знаю. Об одном лишь прошу — сначала выслушай меня, а потом уже выставляй, окей?

— Что вы, мистер Старк, как я могу… — пробормотал Питер, напуганный серьезным тоном всегда несерьезного Тони.

— Еще как можешь, — произнес Тони, передавая ему стопку бумаг. — И имеешь полное право. Изучи.

Питер пытливо посмотрел на Тони, нерешительно принял ее, не отводя от него взгляд.

— Я надеюсь, там не документы о моем отчислении из школы, — сказал он вроде бы шутя, но глаза его оставались серьезными и очень напуганными, хотя он пытался это скрыть.

— В таком случае их прислали бы твоей тете, — отозвался Тони.

Питер только кивнул и перевел взгляд на бумаги, наконец.

Он бегло просмотрел заключение о тесте ДНК, потом свидетельство о рождении, свидетельство об усыновлении, пакет акций Старк Индастриз, завещание Тони, согласно которому все его имущество отходило Питеру в любом случае, а также выписки со счета, открытого в год рождения Питера и принадлежавшего ему.

Питер чрезмерно аккуратно сложил бумаги и отложил на край стола. Он не поднимал головы, и Тони видел, что руки у него подрагивали.

— Я знал, что приемный ребенок. Родители не скрывали этого. А потом Мэй не вспоминала об этом, не заостряла внимания. Мне было двенадцать, мы серьезно поссорились из-за проблем в школе, и я спросил ее, почему она не отдала меня обратно, ведь я ей даже не родной. Она обозвала меня маленьким дураком. А не так давно я спросил Карен про степень своего сходства с вами, она проанализировала фотки и сказала, что оно почти в семьдесят процентов, что я мог бы быть вашим сыном. А я где-то так и думал, иначе зачем такому человеку, как вы, проявлять внимание к кому-то вроде меня? Даже с учетом того, что я приобрел способности. Вам ведь нет дела до сотен мутантов, чье существование вскрывается каждый год. Так что это всего лишь подтверждение того, что я уже и так знал. Неизвестно только, зачем вам это. Оставить наследника, потому что совет директоров требует? Так вы вроде их всех уволили. Зачем?

— Я боялся, — признать это было просто, но вместе с тем — неимоверно сложно. Тони прокашлялся и продолжил: — Всего боялся. Себя, роли отца, за тебя боялся тоже, потому что я всю жизнь прожил в опасности и под прицелами камер. И тебя боялся. Вот так. Тони Старк боится детей.

Питер фыркнул и повернулся к нему вполоборота. Он выглядел будто по-другому. Серьезнее, взрослее. Старше. Будто признание Тони мгновенно заставило его вырасти.

— Только познакомившись с тобой месяц назад, я начал понимать, что потерял, что упустил из-за своей же глупости, — добавил Тони. — Это будет грызть меня всю жизнь, сам себя я никогда не смогу простить.

— А я как должен поступить в таком случае? Я не знаю, — Питер обхватил себя руками. — Я не знаю, что должен сказать. Я… обижен на тебя, если честно. Ты мог бы сказать мне давно. Я не знаю, как тебя простить и не знаю, как разбираться во всем этом. Мне нужно время.

— Ты прав, ребенок. И все же я надеюсь, что однажды ты поймешь меня, — грустно сказал Тони.

— Может быть, — согласился Питер. — Хотя все равно обидно. Я хотел бы знать, всегда.

— Вот и Роджерс так же сказал, — Тони покачал головой, смотря на свои руки.

— Вы с ним разговаривали? После всего... — Питер не знал, что хотел сказать, потому что, ну, еще месяц назад они сражались друг против друга, а на кону были жизни людей, которые вроде как спасал Договор, что не хотел подписывать Капитан Америка, и вот, пожалуйста, четыре недели, одно получасовое видео и разногласия забыты?

Еще пару недель назад Питер не считал, что Капитан Америка прав, отказавшись подписывать Договор, но когда он разговаривал об этом с Мэй, оказалось, что она считает правым Капитана.

«Ты не представляешь, что такое бумажная волокита. Пока они соберут 119 подписей под одним разрешением, может погибнуть гораздо большее количество людей. Вспомни нападение на Нью-Йорк, эту жуткую сколопендру, из которой все появлялись и появлялись новые корабли, безжалостно стрелявшие в людей. Это продлилось не больше трех часов, и какие разрушения, какие последствия? А теперь представь, что Мстители были бы вынуждены ждать разрешения. Или сидеть сложа руки, потому что разрешением была та ядерная ракета, выпущенная по Манхэттену. Мы бы сейчас с тобой не разговаривали».

Питер редко видел тетю такой взбудораженной, злой, раскрасневшейся. Он и правда не знал, что такое бумажная волокита, но прекрасно понимал, что такое разрешение. Очевидно было — знай Мэй о том, кто он на самом деле, сидел бы он под замком, и никаких связанных грабителей на порогах полицейских участков. Он торчал бы под ее неусыпным взором в своей комнате, вынужденный наблюдать сводки ночных происшествий в утренних новостях. И действительно, с такого ракурса все выглядело совсем по-другому. Но Тони-то свое мнение не менял. Или менял, раз помирился с Капитаном?

— Стив разбирается в соулмейтах и в воспитании детей, — Тони хмыкнул. — И мне нужен был совет.

— То, что он записал полсотни убогих роликов, не делает его экспертом, — Питер возмущенно скрестил руки на груди. Ему отчего-то не нравилось, что Стив Роджерс вмешивается в его отношения с биологическим отцом. — Кстати, давно хотел спросить, кто моя мать?

Тони подавился, закашлялся и схватился за бутылку колы, сделав несколько глотков из горлышка, все еще продолжая содрогаться под приступами остаточного кашля.

— Ну, кхм... технически твоя мать — я.

Питер смотрел на него взглядом очень удивленного побитого щеночка. Когда-то Тони практиковал такой взгляд перед зеркалом, чтобы иметь возможность разжалобить Джарвиса, а тут, гляди-ка, умные папочкины гены впитали все нужные способности для выживания в жестоком мире.

— А я думал, это мисс Пеппер или какая-нибудь модель, — как-то растерянно произнес Питер. Тони положил руку ему на плечо и немного привлек к себе, ощущая колотившую пацана мелкую дрожь. Слишком много нервов для одного вечера.

— Нет, это я, — хрипло повторил Тони.

— А кто тогда?..

— А вот не знаю, — фальшиво-беззаботно, но на деле ужасно тоскливо ответил Тони. — Я не помню его лица, не знаю имени. Знаю только инициалы и то, что он мой соулмейт. За этим я и обратился к Стиву. У него есть и соулмейт, и ребенок, так что он компетентен в обоих вопросах, как ни тяжело мне это признавать. И он был довольно милым.

Питер фыркнул, выражая свое мнение.

— В любом случае, он мне очень помог. Видел в новостях про встречи людей с одинаковыми инициалами?

Питер кивнул.

— Весь интернет об этом гудит. И кстати, у меня есть пара мыслей, как можно доработать базу. Я читал, что обычно соулмейты живут в одной стране, в пятидесяти процентах случаев в одном городе, и в трех процентах случаев на другом континенте, можно как-то упорядочить поиск по местоположению, а еще можно добавить такую функцию, чтобы в анкете было "Я, ППП, ищу РРР", и можно было искать по такому же...

Тони внезапно громко и счастливо рассмеялся, так, как не бывало, кажется, никогда, разве только в раннем детстве, когда он еще не наскучил матери. Его переполняло пузырящееся под кожей ощущение счастья и уверенность в том, что так или иначе, но все у них будет хорошо.

— Настоящий Старк, — Он крепко обнял Питера, шумно чмокнул его в вихрастую макушку. И с трудом, понимая, что надо, выдавил: — Прости, что меня так долго не было.

Питер громко сопел, но все же обнял в ответ.  
Но не в правилах Тони было долго проявлять чувства, так что вскоре он отстранился, хлопнул ладонями по коленям и спросил:

— Ну, а что насчет твоего соулмейта? У тебя должны быть инициалы.

— А твоего? — не растерялся Питер.

Тони широко ему улыбнулся.

— Одна из встреч для людей с моими инициалами, так что я надеюсь, он окажется среди двухсот сорока семи приглашенных РББ.

— Туше, — смущенно хмыкнул Питер и почесал нос. Плечи у него сразу сгорбились, как и у любого стесняющегося подростка, и Тони мигом умилился. Сначала этому, а потом тому, что он это откуда-то знает. Значит, те два десятка книг по воспитанию подростков, что читала ему вслух ПЯТНИЦА две предыдущие недели не прошли совсем уж мимо ушей.

Питер встал с дивана и приспустил штаны, обнажая самый верх ягодицы, то место, что всегда прикрыто резинкой плавок.

— УУУ?* — Тони хмыкнул. — Твой соулмейт — всемирная паутина? Очень символично.

— Смешно, — сказал Питер таким тоном, что Тони мгновенно стало вовсе не смешно.

— Что такое? Она не красная, а значит, он жив.

Питер покачал головой.

— В базе один единственный УУУ, у него в анкете капсом написано, что он ищет ПБП(С). У кого еще уточнение в скобках?.. Так мне в голову и пришла идея по тому типу поиска... — Питер умолк на секунду, и, собравшись с силами, выпалил: — Я гуглил его — он умер в прошлом году. От рака.

— Но метка не красная, — только и произнес растерянно Тони.

— Она краснеет периодически, — Питер шмыгнул носом. — Потом опять светлеет. Перед покраснениями я обычно чувствую его боль. Мне кажется, с ним происходит что-то плохое. Эксперименты над людьми или что-то в этом роде.

— А может быть он как Росомаха, бессмертный? — предположил Тони. — Воскресает раз за разом?

— Не знаю, что и думать, — развел руками Питер. — Мобильный, который он указал в анкете, не отвечает. На фейсбук он не заходил уже больше года.

Тони задумался, перебирая варианты.

— Знаешь, у меня есть парочка знакомых, которые могут помочь в поисках. Не раскисай раньше времени. Стив сказал, что метка — самый точный индикатор, так что в данный момент все с твоим соулмейтом в порядке.

Питер кивнул, покусал губу и нерешительно улыбнулся.

***

Естественно, перед встречей Тони нервничал. Питер, как мог, его поддерживал — не сказал еще, что простил, но активно помогал во всем, — но все равно пришлось выпить успокоительного и запить глотком виски, чтобы руки перестали трястись так явно. Тони сам от себя не ожидал. Питер только головой покачал, но обещал ждать в Башне при любом раскладе.

В зале для приемов Тони устроился на галерее второго этажа с бокалом виски и в гордом одиночестве. Люди носили бейджики с инициалами того, кого они ищут, Тони тоже взял один, но запихнул в карман. Таких, как он, в зале было еще несколько, и они тоже налегали на бесплатный бар.

Около часа он наблюдал сверху, за это время на его глазах встретились три пары. Систему проверки они позаимствовали из нового ролика Роджерса, вышедшего дня три назад. «Когда встречаетесь и чувствуете внутреннее мгновенное расположение к человеку, взяться за руки и ткнуть руку иголкой. Если другой почувствовал — точно соулмейт».

С одной парой, правда, конфуз вышел. Иголкой ткнули (стерильные можно было взять на входе), а ойкнул человек на другом конце зала. Так что бред это все, с «внутренним расположением», считал Тони, и, кажется, ему самому стоило запретить себе выпивку, потому что он принял уже порядочно.

Он спустился вниз, к туалетным комнатам, и на выходе столкнулся с Брюсом Беннером.

— Тони? — Брюс удивленно приподнял бровь, обрадовавшись встрече. — Ты что здесь делаешь?

— Я — автор идеи, — Тони гордо ткнул себя в грудь. После умывания ему немного полегчало, и он чувствовал себя чуть менее пьяным.

— Я мог бы и не сомневаться, — улыбнулся Брюс, разворачивая Тони и увлекая его к одной из стен, где было посвободнее. Тони, не теряясь, взял новый бокал с подноса пробегавшего мимо официанта. — Тебе не хватит?

— Организовать что-то — это очень нервное занятие, как оказалось. Я лечу покалеченные нервные клетки, — выдал Тони и отпил из бокала. — Как ты здесь оказался? Ты же вроде был в Индии?

Брюс обеспокоенно проследил за рукой Тони и пояснил:

— Меня прямо из Индии выдернули приглашением. И я подумал — почему нет? Мы с Халком последние годы живем мирно. Может быть, к соулмейту он не будет так агрессивен… — он помедлил, мрачнея: — Как же мы не заметили, что ГИДРА сделала такое с миром? А вроде бы считаемся одними из умнейших людей нашего времени.

— А в итоге нас переплюнуло ископаемое, — Тони хмыкнул, чувствуя головокружение и разочарование. И непонятно, какое из чувств было интенсивнее. Он тряхнул головой и решил сменить тему: — Уже нашел своего РББ? Я не вижу у тебя бейджика.

— У тебя его тоже нет, — улыбнулся Брюс. — Но вообще-то я сам РББ.

Тони поперхнулся глотком только что отпитого виски.

— В смысле?

Брюс тихо рассмеялся, позабавленный реакцией Тони.

— Мы знакомы почти пять лет, и ты до сих пор не в курсе, что меня зовут Роберт? Просто я предпочитаю второе имя.

Тони хватанул ртом воздух. Он нашарил за спиной край столика с декоративной вазой и оперся на него, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Потому что список приглашенных в МТИ ученых почти как наяву встал у него перед глазами.

— Двухтысячный год, МТИ… Ты был там, ты читал лекции… — проговорил Тони обычным тоном, но кто бы знал, скольких усилий ему это стоило. Внутри все дрожало, сердце гулко бухало в груди, отдаваясь болью в позвоночнике и звоном в голове. Брюс поморщился, машинально потер грудь напротив сердца. Кивнул.

— Тогда много кого приглашали. Ты там тоже был? Меня быстро отозвали, мой эксперимент с сывороткой вступил в решающую фазу, а после него я уже стал Халком.

— Ты, — у Тони перехватило горло. Он глубоко вздохнул, махнул рукой, чтобы Брюс пошел за ним, и на ватных ногах пошел к лестнице на галерею, а там свернул к коридору для персонала. Брюс, нахмурившись, шел за ним.

Тони зашел в первую попавшуюся открытую комнату: это оказался чей-то офис со столом, заваленным папками.

Брюс прикрыл за собой дверь, повернулся, открывая рот и собираясь спросить, какого черта, когда Тони резко шагнул к нему и схватил за запястье.

И глухо застонал, почувствовав, как ярость, знакомая прекрасно злость наполняет его — не его злость, а та, что была с ним каждый день и иногда выливалась наружу. Злость его соулмейта.

А Брюс нахмурился, за привычной яростью чувствуя незнакомые волнение и боль.

— Это я, ЭЭС — это я, — выдавил Тони, тяжело дыша. Сердце гулко бухало в груди и отдавалось в ушах, не давая нормально дышать.

Брюс быстро соображал, перехватил руку Тони, сжимая его ладонь в своей.

— Ты… — но не успел ничего сказать, потому что глаза Тони закатились и он обмяк, но Брюс не позволил ему упасть. Он удобнее перехватил Тони на руках, вытащил из его уха наушник и надел себе.

— ПЯТНИЦА, ты слушаешь?

— Всегда, сэр. Добрый вечер.

— Не очень добрый. Тони потерял сознание. Ты мониторишь его показатели?

— Конечно, мистер Беннер. Склонна полагать, что это паническая атака. У мистера Старка наблюдался повышенный сердечный ритм весь вечер, а до его начала он принял успокоительное.

— И заливал его алкоголем, — кивнул Брюс. Он был потрясен не меньше Тони, но понимал, что сейчас один из них точно не может себе позволить обморок. — Ну, Тони же… ПЯТНИЦА, подгони машину к служебному выходу и вызови врача… настоящего врача в Башню. И отведи меня к машине, я не знаю здания.

— Будет сделано, сэр.

В машине, которой управляла ПЯТНИЦА, Брюс всю дорогу слушал пульс Тони и разглядывал немного бледное лицо своего соулмейта. Надо же.

Встреча соулмейтов была на Манхэттене и ехать было недолго. Едва открылись двери лифта на хозяйском этаже, на Брюса с Тони на руках наскочил мальчишка-подросток.

— Боже, что с ним? — он хотел коснуться шеи Тони, видимо, чтобы прощупать пульс, но не решился и одернул руки.

— Вы кто? — почти безразлично произнес Брюс, оттискивая его плечом и спеша в гостиную, где их, по словам ПЯТНИЦы, уже ждал доктор.

— Я Питер, Питер Паркер. Я…

Брюс отмахнулся, но мальчишка, хоть и умолк, не отставал.

Брюс опустил Тони на диван, расстегнул его рубашку и коротко обрисовал доктору ситуацию и симптомы, а также сообщил, что они соулмейты и сегодня встретились после длительного перерыва. Питер Паркер на этих словах застыл с приоткрытым ртом и теперь как-то очень странно смотрел на Брюса.

Доктор, молча кивая, занялся осмотром. Через полчаса он уже уезжал, вколов Тони витаминки и оставив длинный список рекомендаций, первая из которых — не разлучаться с соулмейтом, раз уж он его нашел.

Обморок перешел в здоровый сон, что подтвердил перед уходом доктор, и Брюс вздохнул с облегчением. Он перенес Тони в его спальню, расстегнул ему штаны и вытащил ремень, снял с него носки и ботинки, накрыл одеялом и, обернувшись, наткнулся на все еще странно смотревшего на него Питера Паркера.

— ПЯТНИЦА, почему он здесь ходит?

— У мистера Паркера неограниченный доступ в любое помещение Башни, как и у вас, сэр, — отозвалась ИИ.

— И даже в лабораторию? — Брюс недоверчиво приподнял брови, смотря в глазок камеры над головой Паркера.

— Так точно, сэр, — подтвердила ПЯТНИЦА.

Брюс вышел из спальни, твердо взяв за плечо Паркера и выводя за собой в гостиную.

— Еще раз, по порядку, — он снял очки и потер уставшие глаза. Халк внутри бесновался и пытался пробиться наружу от волнения за Тони. Странно, но Брюс ощутил его только сейчас, словно Другой Парень понимал всю важность и серьезность происходившего ранее. — Кто ты и что здесь делаешь?

— Вообще-то, я думаю, что мистер Старк должен сказать вам, — смутился парень.

— Не думаю, что вам стоит заставлять мистера Беннера ждать, мистер Паркер, — неожиданно выдала ПЯТНИЦА.

Питер с секунду соображал, а потом смешно вылупил глаза, понимая.

— Вы же Халк! Но почему тогда… Вы же столько раз работали вместе, неужели… — он сам себя одернул и всплеснул руками. — Ошизеть, это невероятно!

Он закрутился вокруг своей оси, не зная, куда себя деть от нового приступа восторга и волнения.

— Тогда вас действительно лучше не злить, но я не знаю, как вы отреагируете на эти новости, вы же не превратитесь в Халка прямо здесь и не попытаетесь убить Тони или меня или не убить, но просто здесь все разрушить, я видел видео с Халком, он крутой, но слегка страшно, хотя уверен, что смог бы увернуться, он не кажется супер-быстрым или ловким, и…

— Мистер Паркер, — предупреждающе вмешалась ПЯТНИЦА.

Брюс с трудом сдерживал Халка. Непонятный мальчишка выстреливал кучу слов в минуту, и Брюс, с начинающей болеть головой и уставший от потрясений сегодняшнего дня, с трудом мог его воспринимать. Он начал дышать на счет, чтобы себя успокоить и загнать Халка глубже.

Мальчишка ойкнул — видимо, кожа все-таки начала зеленеть.

Минут через десять Брюс достаточно успокоился, чтобы снова обрести способность воспринимать окружающий мир. Паркер сидел на диване, где ранее лежал Тони, и постукивал пальцами о пальцы, очевидно, нервничая.

— Обещайте, что сдержитесь, когда я вам скажу, — жалобно попросил он. — Это очень серьезные новости, они касаются и вас. Я понимаю, будет непросто, но попытайтесь, ладно?

Брюс, растерявшись от такой формулировки, медленно кивнул и сел в кресло напротив дивана.

— Я сын Тони Старка и его соулмейта, то есть ваш.

Сначала Брюс подумал, что ослышался. Халк тоже, видимо, думал нечто такое, потому что на секунду даже злиться перестал.

— Повтори, — попросил Брюс.

Мальчишка, выжидательно смотревший на него, отвел глаза и заговорил:  
— Мистер Старк скрыл ото всех свое положение. После моего рождения меня усыновили другие люди. Я узнал все точно пару недель назад. А догадываться начал около месяца назад. Он мой носящий отец. А вы — второй.

Брюс молчал, переваривая новости. Таким же ошарашенным был внутри Халк.

Теперь, после прозвучавшего факта, в лице мальчика явственно проглядывали фамильные черты Старков, и Тони, и Говарда. А вот кудрявые волосы явно достались от него.  
О чем он и сообщил вполголоса, зато мальчик просиял.

— Вы не сердитесь? Халк, он… не собирается злиться?

— Халк всегда зол, — Брюс усмехнулся. Надо же. Та полузабытая пьяная ночь — его последний удавшийся секс до превращения в Халка, с партнером, лица которого он даже не помнил, оказался встречей с соулмейтом, плод которой сидит прямо перед ним. И если Тони уже выполнил свою возможность продолжения рода, то Брюсу, теоретически, это только предстояло. И кто мог родиться у Халка и нормального Тони? Нужно будет провести пару экспериментов…

Брюс заметил, что мальчик молча разглядывал его.

— Это поразительные новости, и к открывшимся фактам не просто привыкнуть, но если ты дашь мне немного времени, я постараюсь осознать все случившееся и реагировать адекватно… — Брюс почувствовал, что язык заплетается, потому умолк. Ошизеть, как сказал до этого неугомонный пацан. Его сын.

— Конечно, — как само собой разумеющееся, пожал плечами парень. — Я тоже попросил Тони дать мне время. Он же скрывал это от меня всю мою жизнь.

— Может, расскажешь немного о себе? — предложил Брюс, когда мальчик снова замолчал. — И, ПЯТНИЦА, можно нам какао?

— Конечно, сэр, — отозвалась ИИ, а Питер улыбнулся сияющей улыбкой.

***

Брюс отправил Питера спать далеко за полночь, а сам перебрался в кресло возле кровати Тони и несколько часов успокаивал мысли и раскладывал по полочкам факты, медитируя.

Тони завозился на рассвете. Приоткрыл глаза, поморгал, пробормотал какое-то ругательство.  
С потолка отозвалась ПЯТНИЦА: озвучила время, температуру за окном и рекомендации вчерашнего доктора. И напоследок «сдала» Брюса:  
— Мистер Беннер не покидал комнаты.

Тони мгновенно широко распахнул глаза и требовательно протянул руку в сторону кресла.  
Брюс не спешил принять ее, разглядывал крупную мозолистую ладонь в старых шрамах от паяльника, острых кусков металла и не пойми чего еще. Его собственные ладони когда-то были покрыты химическими ожогами, но превращение в Халка исцелило все его шрамы.

— Тебе не кажется, что ты слишком торопишься? — будто бы задумчиво произнес Брюс. На деле же он очень устал и боялся все испортить неосторожным действием или словом. Будто бы их с Тони отношения за ночь стали самым хрупким веществом на земле — тронь, и осыплется острыми осколками сарказма Тони, который изранит, обязательно, как же иначе, их обоих.

Тони хмыкнул, прекрасно понимая метания Брюса, и повелительно и настойчиво дернул рукой.

— Ты и так опоздал на пятнадцать лет.

Брюс деланно тяжело вздохнул, поднялся с кресла и начал раздеваться.

— Чудесный ребенок, кстати, — оставаясь в одной рубашке, Брюс взял Тони за протянутую руку и залез в постель, под услужливо откинутый край одеяла.

— Моей заслуги в этом, к сожалению, нет. Или к счастью? Скорее последнее, иначе тебя встретил бы ненавидящий весь мир гениальный невротик вроде меня.

Тони заерзал, чуть не двинул локтем ему по лицу — Брюс вовремя отстранился, — но в итоге снял рубашку, оставаясь в одних трусах. Брюс вздохнул и последовал его примеру. Касаться горячей со сна кожи другого человека было одним из тех ощущений, по которым он скучал: довелось попробовать всего пару раз в жизни — он был не из тех, с кем просыпаются, — но ничего приятнее, с его точки зрения, придумать нельзя.

Тони, однако, быстро не успокоился. Он еще долго ерзал и перекладывал Брюса, пытаясь найти идеально удобную позу — «Парадоксально, но я практически никогда не спал в постели с кем-то», — пока Брюсу это не надоело и он не притянул Тони, как маленькую ложку, обхватил рукой поперек груди и больше не давал двигаться. Тони немного посопел, поерзал и глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь.

— Чувствую себя, как в «Красавице и чудовище», — пробурчал он. Брюс фыркнул и стянул забытые очки. Тони аккуратно взял их и положил на тумбочку возле кровати. — И чур, я Белль, потому что я просто не могу быть кем-то еще.

— Белль я, — улыбаясь, сказал Брюс. — Ты живешь в прекрасном замке и рычишь на всех приходящих, и даже периодически выгоняешь фею — это я о мисс Поттс, если что. Ну и я больше, чем ты, люблю бумажные книги.

— Логично, — согласился Тони, — только вот ты забываешь о Халке, Прекрасный Принц.

— Темная сторона Белль? — хмыкнул Брюс.

— Очень темная сторона, — кивнул Тони. — Появляется, когда кто-то отвлекает от чтения. Или от работы. Или…

— Спи уже, — Брюс погладил плечо Тони и просунул руку под его руки, обнимая крепче. — Следующие пару недель ты только ешь и спишь. Мне не нравятся твои показатели. И никакой лаборатории.

— Если ты обещаешь быть со мной, то сделаю все что угодно, — Тони зевнул, почти засыпая.

— Ни на шаг не отойду, — пообещал Брюс.

**Не-эпилог.**

ПЯТНИЦА доложила о проникновении(!) извне в кабинет(!!) на пятидесятом(!!!) этаже. Тони в костюме был там уже через минуту. Вышел из лифта, светя репульсором, и с удивлением натолкнулся на белые глаза сидевшего на столе. В разбитое окно врывался ветер, разбрасывая по кабинету бумаги.

— И что в моей Башне забыл Болтливый Наемник? — поинтересовался Тони, опуская руку. Дэдпул болтал ногами, сидя на столе, листал какой-то журнал. И, судя по движению лица под маской, — активно жевал жвачку. На столе позади него стоял рюкзак с «Hello Kitty». — Неужто меня все-таки кто-то заказал?

Дэдпул выронил журнал и прижал руки к щекам, изображая удивление и издавая соответствующий вздох.

— В этой вселенной ты папа моего сладенького, как я могу тебя убить? — он спрыгнул и протанцевал вокруг стола, расстегивая рюкзак. — Я принес тебе примирительный подарочек! Так что вот тебе презент от лучшего в мире зятя Дэдпула, и до скорой встречи, пупсичек!

Тони не успел вставить и слова, а Дэдпул уже вышагнул в разбитое окно. На столе остался лежать объемистый сверток в оберточной бумаге с радужными единорогами.

— ПЯТНИЦА, просканируй.

— Да, сэр. На первый взгляд ничего опасного. В пластиково-картонной коробке большой продолговатый предмет фаллической формы, состоящий из цельного куска, судя по всему, силикона или поливинилхлорида. Небольшая картонная коробка в пластике и большая пластиковая банка жидкости. Исходя из контекста, предположу, что это анальная смазка.

— Спасибо, ПЯТНИЦА, — хмуро отозвался Тони и ткнул металлическим пальцем в сверток, разрывая бумагу. Там действительно был огромный резиновый член. Зеленый с фиолетовыми яйцами, в упаковке со смазанными фото крушащего город Халка и подписью «Халк ебать!», и пластиковая банка, наполненная смазкой под завязку (слоган «Пролезет даже невпихуемое» Тони предпочел не замечать). Последней выпала коробка суперпрочных презервативов.

Банка покатилась по столу, и Тони пришлось ее придержать. На большой белой крышке был приклеен стикер с подписью «Тестям на добрую память от Дэдпула. И не забывайте предохраняться!»

— ПЯТНИЦА, — слабо позвал Тони. Хорошо, что его держал костюм, иначе пришлось бы сесть от пришедшей в голову догадки. — Где сейчас Питер?


End file.
